


Правила виноделов

by KarizZa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран и Шоичи едут на каникулы в Тоскану, в дом Бьякурана, где встречают его родителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила виноделов

Солнце вышло из-за тучи, и тень медленно рассеялась, уступая место свету. Шоичи протянул руку к небу и попытался накрыть светящийся шар ладонью, поймать, словно бабочку, но яркие лучи пробивались сквозь пальцы, как бы он ни старался их удержать. Они заливали лицо теплом и светом, заставляя щурить глаза и морщиться. 

Поднявшийся ветер зашумел в кронах высоких дубов мягким шелестом, несколько изумрудных листьев сорвались с веток и полетели над дорогой, гонимые горячим потоком. Он расставил руки в стороны, подставляясь ветру, — итальянское солнце успело хорошенько помучить его, прогрев все тело насквозь, до самых костей. Всего лишь десять утра, а от жары уже хочется спрятаться в тенистой прохладе с бутылкой ледяной воды в обнимку. 

В траве на стрекотала цикада, замолкая и вновь заводя свою песню, то ближе, то дальше — так, что казалось, их там целая стайка. Бьякуран оставил Шоичи на обочине дороги, пообещав скоро вернуться и принести холодной воды: та, что была в их сумках, слишком нагрелась за время поездки в автобусе от аэропорта до этого места. Он и сказать-то толком не мог, где они сейчас находились — название на табличке было для него нечитаемым, а расспросить Бьякурана он еще не успел. 

Ирие с наслаждением потянулся, — захрустели ноющие от долгого сидения в одной позе суставы — и снял толстовку. Упаковав ее в лежащий на земле рюкзак, он повел плечами, разминая мышцы, и оглянулся вокруг, мысленно подгоняя Джессо и умоляя поспешить, — не то он точно умрет здесь от жажды или солнечного удара. Может и не умрет, но наверняка пострадает и остаток их каникул проведет в каком-нибудь местном лазарете с холодным компрессом на лбу. А ведь они оба так ждали этой поездки.

Городок, в который они приехали, был тихим и явно небольшим: эта улица была довольно узкой даже по сравнению с улочками в родной Намимори. Обочины, густо и плотно усаженные кипарисами и дубами, делали ее похожей на слишком широкую дорожку в городском парке. Шоичи с любопытством озирался по сторонам, оказавшись в таком необычном месте. 

Через дорогу от него находился салон проката автомобилей, небольшая парковка которого была полностью заставлена разнообразными моделями всех марок. Кажется, дела у хозяина проката сегодня шли не лучшим образом. Чуть в стороне стояло двухэтажное здание с окнами, увешанными выцветшими от времени вывесками. Он попытался прочесть несколько названий, но из этого почти ничего не вышло: бакалея, парикмахерская и бар «Марго» — вот все, что удалось разобрать. Возле бара на складных стульях сидели трое пожилых мужчин, вооруженные газетами и темно-желтыми бутылками с каким-то напитком. Они оживленно обсуждали что-то между собой, время от времени указывая в сторону Шоичи, будто салютуя и предлагая выпить вместе. Жжение в горле от этих мыслей только усиливалось.

Он вздохнул, припоминая ушедшего неизвестно куда Бьякурана, отмахнулся от назойливой пчелы, кружащей вокруг его головы, и сделал вид, что не замечает любопытных взглядов пожилых синьоров. Насекомое еще немного покружило в воздухе и опустилось на сердцевину одного из крупных ярко-рыжих цветков, видневшихся в невысокой траве — Шоичи не знал названий местных растений, хоть за время знакомства с ним и научился здорово разбираться в цветах. Он присел на корточки, прицелился, глядя в объектив висящего на шее фотоаппарата, и сделал несколько снимков на память. Пчела выждала немного и полетела прочь, наполнив сельскую тишину глухим монотонным жужжанием. Он проводил ее взглядом, стараясь отвлечься и не заводиться раньше времени: на сегодня у них была запланирована и без того долгая и тяжелая дорога. Вот если бы только Бьякуран не задерживался так долго…

Раздался звон колокольчика, Ирие вышел на обочину, оглядываясь по сторонам. Маленькая девочка лет четырех, не старше, сосредоточенно крутила педали трехколесного велосипеда, тяжело поднимаясь в гору. В корзинке, прикрепленной к рулю, сидела закадычная подружка-путешественница, тряпичная кукла с глазами-пуговицами. К багажнику велосипеда был привязан синий воздушный шарик на короткой нитке. Девочка поравнялась с ним и проехала мимо, не взглянув в его сторону. 

— Это дочка Валентины, хозяйки магазинчика за углом, — раздался со спиной звонкий голос, и Шоичи с облегчением вздохнул, укоризненно глянув на медлительного друга. — Ее зовут Мария. Я купил ей шарик, и она пообещала устроить нам встречу с господином Фатичелли, хозяином проката машин. Удачная сделка, как ты считаешь? 

Бьякуран кивнул подбородком на девочку за рулем велосипеда. Она показала правой рукой поворот, а потом пересекла пустынную улицу, сворачивая на парковку для автомобилей. Шоичи усмехнулся, взяв протянутую бутылку минеральной воды, покрытую тяжелыми каплями конденсата, отвинтил крышку и сделал несколько жадных глотков, с облегчением выдохнув. Джессо следил за ним с улыбкой, щуря светлые глаза, а потом протянул руку и коснулся холодной ладонью его затылка, поглаживая горячую кожу на шее. 

— По-моему, ты пожадничал. Всего лишь жалкий шарик за встречу с местной шишкой? 

— Я предлагал мороженое и сладости, но госпожа Валентина сказала свое твердое «нет». В этом возрасте зубы у них так подвержены всяческим опасностям, — передал Джессо, изобразив тон типичной дотошной мамочки.

Шоичи хмыкнул, передавая бутылку, и Бьякуран допил остатки воды в один присест. Он поднял с земли рюкзак, помогая надеть его, потом упаковал оставшиеся две бутылки с водой в свою сумку и, закинув ее на плечо, уверенно шагнул на дорогу, подмигнув.

Справа и слева, насколько хватало глаз, не было ни одной машины и ни одной живой души. Ирие вглядывался в даль — туда, откуда они приехали, где были неровные склоны и зеленые холмы, но сейчас видел только серый асфальт дороги с пляшущим над ним маревом жары да две сплошные полосы зелени по обочинам.

На другой стороне улицы Мария уже подъехала ко входу в маленькую конторку возле парковки, остановилась и несколько раз позвонила в колокольчик, дожидаясь, когда хозяин выйдет на шум. 

— Ставлю евро, что он будет приземистым человечком с избыточным весом и глубокими залысинами, — предложил Бьякуран.

— А еще у него будут короткие пальцы с множеством перстней и густые кустистые брови, — добавил Шоичи, поддерживая игривый тон. 

Навстречу девочке из дверей конторки вышел высокий подтянутый мужчина с коротко остриженными вьющимися волосами. Ребята переглянулись, сдерживая улыбки. Мужчина наклонился к Марии, и та с важным видом принялась ему что-то рассказывать, отчего он заметно разволновался, бросив на приближающихся парней быстрый взволнованный взгляд. Джессо усмехнулся, придержав его за руку, давая знак сбавить скорость. Хозяин салона достал из кармана длинный разноцветный леденец в шуршащей обертке и торжественно вручил его Марии, потрепав девочку по волосам. 

— Маленькая коммерсантка, — усмехнулся Бьякуран. — Не надо было ей шарик покупать.

Мария спрятала леденец в свою корзинку и поехала прочь, усердно крутя педали маленькими короткими ножками. Хозяин салона разгладил складки на своей рубашке и шагнул навстречу им, ослепительно улыбаясь, словно дорогим гостям или близким родственникам. Ирие не сдержал улыбку, отмечая до боли знакомое поведение – кажется, у итальянцев приветливость была в крови. Мысленно приготовившись к бурному потоку едва различаемой им итальянской речи, он вдохнул поглубже, согласный улыбаться и кивать головой столько, сколько потребуется.

— Buon giorno, signori! Mi chiamo Albano Fatichelli.

 

Шоичи пожал протянутую ему руку, отметив про себя крепкую хватку этого человека. Бьякуран ответил синьору Фатичелли что-то такое же восторженное и приветственное на итальянском, а потом попросил перейти на английский, за что Ирие был ему безгранично благодарен.

— Мой друг — японец, он не знает итальянский так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — пояснил Бьякуран.

— Вы привезли друга на каникулы в родные места? Отличное решение, синьор Джессо! Тоскана — лучшее место для отдыха во всей Италии, вы даже представить себе не можете, но поверьте на слово коренному тосканцу: эти земли просто рай! — синьор Фатичелли ловко перехватил руку Шоичи, беря его под локоть и увлекая в сторону своих автомобилей. Его певучий голос сам собой тек в уши, словно мед.

— Я вырос в Тоскане, так что было бы огромным упущением с моей стороны не познакомить друга с местной культурой и историей, — добавил он, идя позади них. — Мой друг очень любознателен.

— Замечательное качество для иностранца, — похвалил синьор Фатичелли, на корню пресекая деликатные попытки Шоичи освободиться. — Тоскана — это удивительный край, богатый историей и культурой! Вам об этом расскажут на любой экскурсии, синьор…

— Ирие, — с готовностью подсказал Бьякуран.

— Ирие? Какое странное имя. Оно наверняка что-нибудь значит, вроде «ветви сакуры» или «весенний ливень», верно? Так вот, синьор Ирие, в Тоскане главное — не музеи и замшелые исторические камни. Вся прелесть этих краев… в их прелести! Забавно, правда? 

Синьор Фатичелли рассмеялся своей удачной шутке, и Шоичи воспользовался моментом, чтобы обернуться через плечо — Джессо выглядел не менее довольным, чем сам хозяин салона, и явно не собирался спасать его от истинно итальянского радушия. 

— Поэтому мы и хотели бы взять напрокат машину, чтобы самим вдоволь полюбоваться местными красотами. Мы любим неспешный отдых, — Бьякуран подмигнул ему, послав лукавую улыбку.

— Ну конечно, это единственно верное решение! — воскликнул мужчина, взмахнув свободной рукой в воздухе. — Эти туры по Италии на шесть-восемь часов больше напоминают марафоны с короткими передышками, где нужно за день осмотреть до пятидесяти объектов и запомнить больше, чем учат студенты перед экзаменом. Вы одновременно пробуете Кьянти, слушаете про старика Фузоне, последнего из благородной династии тосканских вельмож, и рассматриваете его собрание картин, пытаясь запомнить разницу между утренним пейзажем в горах и на побережье. Для таких несчастных туристов отдых заканчивается тяжелым похмельем и полным разгромом в голове, поверьте мне на слово, синьор, и никогда не соглашайтесь на подобные экскурсии! 

— Простите, — робко перебил Шоичи, — как вы сказали, «канти»?

— Кьянти, кья-нти, синьор, это название вина и местности, в которой его производят. Мы же сейчас находимся в Кьянти, синьор!

— Неужели? Так эти земли – это провинция Канти? — уточнил он.

— Sì, signor, мы в землях Кьянти. Мягче, проглатывайте «я», как «йа», «кйа-а-а-нти», поняли?

 

— Нет, я не могу, что за слово такое? Кант… Ка-а-ант…

— Зажми язык между зубами по краям, опустив кончик к деснам, и скажи «канти», и получится как надо, — прошептал Бьякуран ему на ухо. Шоичи вздохнул, и повторил, сначала шепотом, а потом в полный голос.

— Кйаньти… так?

— Bene, signor, bene! Вот когда вы попробуете это вино, тогда никаких проблем с произношением точно не останется. У моей бабушки изумительные виноградники к востоку отсюда! Я мог бы разместить вас на ее вилле, синьоры. Она очень комфортабельна и будет стоить вам совсем недорого! Не слишком людно, зато все радости под рукой…

 

— Спасибо, синьор Фатичелли, но нам уже есть, где остановиться.

— Прискорбно, но не смертельно. Обязательно посетите мою бабушку, я дам вам ее адрес. Она очень гостеприимная синьора, к тому же одинокая, вы весьма обрадуете ее своим визитом!

— Мы едем в другую сторону, синьор Фатичелли, — предупредил Бьякуран раньше, чем Ирие успел согласиться, не устояв перед уговорами. — У моих родителей вилла к западу по дороге Кьянти, мы собираемся остановиться у них.

— Oh, è meraviglioso! Большинство молодых людей в наши времена отличаются ужасным воспитанием и неучтивостью! Вот у меня есть племянник, Паоло, он учится в Марселе. Так вот, за последние два года мерзавец ни разу не навестил бабушку, вы представляете?

 

— Ужасно, — поддакнул Джессо. 

— Mascalzone! Она ужасно переживает из-за этого, моя бабушка. А теперь она еще больше расстроится из-за того, что двое таких чудесных молодых людей отказали ей в своем визите! Мне придется покупать ей новую шляпку. Что же вы делаете со мной, синьоры?! — воскликнул мужчина, покачав головой.

 

— Действительно жаль, но ничего поделать, синьор Фатичелли, у нас и без того очень плотный график мероприятий на эти каникулы, — мягко ответил Бьякуран.

— Впрочем, если вы возьмете напрокат одну из моих машин, мне удастся выкроить немного денег на новую шляпку для старой синьоры. Давайте же посмотрим, что у меня тут есть! — синьор Фатичелли наконец-то отпустил Шоичи, хлопнув в ладоши и азартно глядя по сторонам.

— Ах, вот: японец, Nissan Travel, машина для настоящих путешественников! Она очень вместительна, видите? Войдут доски для серфинга и корзинка для пикника, и столик, и ласты, и даже моя бабушка! Как она вам, синьоры?

— Мы не планировали кататься по Тоскане с бабушками, нам нужна машина только для передвижений, — Бьякуран тактично отклонил предложение взять явно самую дорогую машину на парковке, и Шоичи спрятал улыбку, кашлянув в кулак.

— О, если вы планируете много ездить, возьмите Volkswagen Passat! — синьор Фатичелли указал рукой в сторону припаркованного в соседнем ряду автомобиля. — Очень надежная машина, превосходный дизайн и мягкие кресла – что еще нужно для дальней езды?

— Я бы предпочел что-нибудь более традиционное. У вас есть итальянские машины, синьор Фатичелли? — спросил Джессо, тоскливо осматриваясь по сторонам. 

Ирие поморщился от такой придирчивости друга. Он бы с удовольствием согласился и на Volkswagen, — денег у них хватало на любую машину — а между тем жара только усиливалась. Солнце припекало вовсю, хромированные капоты и литые диски машин отражали свет, ослепляя и заставляя жмуриться и прикрывать глаза ладонью. Бьякуран и синьор Фатичелли продолжали обсуждать достоинства очередных предложенных моделей, но тот раз за разом отклонял предложения, как будто рассчитывал найти на стоянке волшебную тыкву или вертолет.

Шоичи устало прислонился к боку одной из машин, понуро свесив голову. Послышался знакомый перезвон, он огляделся по сторонам: вниз по дороге ехала Мария на своем велосипеде, зажав в зубах леденец, а следом семенила женщина в туфлях на высоченных каблуках. Дама так яростно жестикулировала, что ее замысловатая прическа рассыпалась буквально на глазах, и волнистые черные волосы бились по плечам. 

«Должно быть Валентина, хозяйка лавочки», — подумал он, с улыбкой следя за Марией, которая так торопилась догрызть свою конфету и оторваться от преследования. Ирие не понимал ни слова из того, о чем они говорили, но подозревал, что речь шла о зубах и сладостях.

— Я хочу вот эту машину, — послышался уверенный голос Бьякурана, и Шоичи, обрадованный, поспешил вернуться к мужчинам.

— Это же Fiat 500, — выпалил синьор Фатичелли таким тоном, как будто разъяснял ребенку, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. — Он шестьдесят второго года выпуска, синьор Джессо. Машина конечно на ходу, но…

— Так в чем тогда проблема? Я выбрал, — категорично заявил он, сбрасывая сумку на асфальт и приседая на корточки перед автомобилем.

Шоичи глазам своим не верил. Перед ним стояла крошечная двухдверная машинка не больше трех метров в длину, выкрашенная в ярко-желтый цвет. Округлые формы, маленькие фары, низкая посадка, покрышки вместо настоящих литых дисков – все в этой машине кричало о ее ненадежности и… старости. 

Бьякуран приложил ладонь к поблескивающему крылу, почти нежно провел по металлу, зачарованно улыбаясь, и по этому жесту было ясно, что уедут они отсюда только на этой машине и ни на какой другой. Тяжело вздохнув, он поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и повернулся к слегка обескураженному хозяину этой машины.

— Тогда поговорим о бумагах? — предложил Шоичи. 

Синьор Фатичелли нервно потер руки, явно разрываясь между желанием заключить сделку и предотвратить это маленькое безумие, творящееся у него на глазах.

— Синьоры, может, все-таки посмотрите другую машину? Здесь есть Fiat Albea, замечательная итальянская модель! — здравый смысл, видимо, все-таки перевесил.

— Но вы же сказали, что эта модель на ходу. Что, она все-таки неисправна?

— Синьор совершенно незнаком с итальянскими автомобилями, — покачал головой мужчина. — Эта модель – настоящий «маленький автомобиль», в свое время он стал первым в классе City car. Fiat 500 предназначен для поездок по городу, понимаете? У нее очень маленький объем двигателя! — синьор Фатичелли сложил ладони ковшом, будто пытаясь изобразить этот самый двигатель. 

— Эту машину я держу исключительно ради забавы. Иногда находятся туристы, желающие сделать кружок другой здесь, по нашему городу, но не более! Я не могу отпустить вас в дальнюю дорогу на такой машине. 

— Бьякуран, — Шоичи наклонился к нему, шепча на ухо, — ну почему именно эта колымага?! Давай возьмем другую и поскорее поедем отсюда, я тебя прошу. Разве это так принципиально? Мы просто не доедем на ней до места.

— Спокойно, я все продумал. Нам нужна именно эта машина и никакая другая. Доверься мне, — Джессо подмигнул ему и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. — Мы будем придерживаться популярного туристического маршрута, синьор Фатичелли, вы сами знаете: к кому обратиться за помощью, если что-то случится, всегда найдется. В любом случае, мы не пропадем, зато вы сделаете мне очень приятно, — он улыбнулся так лучезарно, как умел только он один в целом свете, и Шоичи не сомневался, что хозяину машины придется сдаться.

— Touchér, — смеясь, сдался синьор Фатичелли и поднял ладони вверх, сдаваясь. — Я оформлю вам страховку на все случаи и дам свой номер телефона, если что-то случится в дороге – обязательно позвоните мне! Что ж, раз карета выбрана, пойдемте оформлять бумаги. Заодно я угощу вас замечательным лимонадом, который готовит моя бабушка. Ох, mamma mia, это просто сказка, а не лимонад!

 

Синьор Фатичелли устремился к своей конторе, сделав им знак идти следом, продолжая увлеченно болтать о преимуществах сицилийских фруктов над марокканскими. Ирие демонстративно закатил глаза к небу, тяжело вздохнув, на что Бьякуран только рассмеялся, пожимая плечами.

— Ты знал, на что идешь, когда соглашался поехать. Я ведь не говорил, что будет легко примириться с итальянскими нравами, скорее наоборот, — усмехнулся Джессо, подбирая свою сумку.

— Если сказать человеку загодя, что на него однажды утром свалится пингвин с подбитым крылом, он все равно очень удивится, — ворчливо ответил Шоичи, нехотя сделав шаг в направлении конторы.

— Пингвины не летают, Шо-чан.

— Да и ты не предупреждал, что мы здесь займемся экстремальным туризмом. Ну зачем тебе эта машина?

— Скажем так: эта модель дорога мне, как память.

— Память о чем? О былом величии машиностроительной отрасли в экономике Италии? Никогда не замечал за тобой такого ярого патриотизма.

— Я тебе по дороге расскажу, договорились? А сейчас давай уже поскорее закончим с делами и отправимся в путь, — предложил Бьякуран, переступая порог небольшого офиса синьора Фатичелли, где тот уже кружил вокруг своего стола, кажется, в поисках бокалов для лимонада.

Шоичи бросил еще один полный отчаяния взгляд на маленькую ярко-желтую машину, — та будто засветилась еще ярче от предвкушения — и краем глаза заметил, как синьора Валентина катит обратно велосипед Марии, взяв его за руль, а сама девочка сидит, насупившись, прижимая к себе тряпичную куклу. Кажется, доесть леденец малышка так и не успела. Он покачал головой, признаваясь себе, что эта Италия уже превзошла все его даже самые смелые ожидания, и присоединился к мужчинам, обсуждающим детали договора на прокат их маленького Фиата. 

***

— Сколько займет дорога? — поинтересовался Шоичи, пристегиваясь и проверяя надежность ремня безопасности.

— Ну, когда я летом приезжал на каникулы, на отцовской машине мы доезжали за три с половиной — четыре часа. И она была не такой старой, разумеется. Думаю, часов за пять доедем, — прикинул Бьякуран, осваиваясь на водительском месте.

— Пять часов, и не факт, что доедем, прекрасно, — Шоичи отрегулировал положение спинки кресла, пытаясь удобнее устроиться.

— Брось этот сарказм, у нас каникулы, нужно радоваться жизни, а не киснуть, словно пятидесятилетний старик! Да где тут замок зажигания? — Джессо согнулся, залезая головой под руль, обшаривая приборную доску.

— С другой стороны, здесь, да вот же он! 

— О, все совсем не так, как я помню, — Бьякуран накрыл кончиком пальца замочную скважину, едва заметно улыбаясь, а потом вставил ключ и повернул. Шоичи приготовился к чему угодно, даже к взрыву, но, к его удивлению, ключ легко повернулся, и машина моментально завелась. — Мотор перебрали, даже звук теперь совсем другой…

— Кстати, ты что-то хотел рассказать о том, почему мы из целого автопарка выбрали единственную раритетную машину, — напомнил Ирие, снова отмечая про себя эту не свойственную Бьякурану сентиментальность..  
— Да-да, обязательно расскажу, только вспомню, как переключать скорости вручную. Где-то вот здесь должна быть первая… — пробормотал Бьякуран, крутя рукоять рычага передач из стороны в сторону, высунув кончик языка от усердия.

— Вот! Первая! — воскликнул Шоичи, накрывая его руку своей и уверенно отводя в упор до водительского сидения и вперед. — Может, мне сесть за руль? 

— Нет, что ты, ты же гость в Тоскане! — Бьякуран послал ему очаровательную улыбку и медленно отпустил сцепление — машина плавно тронулась с места. — Видишь, все не так уж страшно! — он вывернул руль и выехал с парковки, задержавшись на повороте, а потом, когда машина неспешно покатила вниз по улице, выглядел ужасно довольным собой.

— Пять часов? Ты уверен? По-моему, мы туда доберемся только затемно, — проворчал Шоичи, когда они поравнялись с двухэтажным зданием, в котором находился бар. — Кстати, эти дедули все время смотрят в нашу сторону. Туристы ведь здесь не редкость, так в чем проблема?

— Проблема? Я не могу нащупать вторую скорость, помоги, Шо-чан… Ага, спасибо, — он прибавил газу, и самостоятельно переключился на третью, оставляя салон проката и мрачных мужчин возле бара позади. — Ты им просто понравился, — рассеянно ответил он, рассматривая спидометр.

— Ах да, конечно, как я сразу не догадался?

— Нет, я серьезно! Они просто верят, что рыжеволосые люди приносят счастье и сулят богатый на урожай год. Сейчас ведь август, виноград поспевает, вот они и спорили, сколько лишних литров вина им принесут твои волосы.

— Звучит как бред сумасшедшего, честное слово.

Шоичи откинулся на спинку кресла, потянувшись, и снял очки, давая отдых глазам. Картинка за окном тут же превратилась в расплывчатое зеленое пятно.

— Кстати, а у твоей семьи есть виноградники? Никогда не видел, как он растет, — признался он с улыбкой, поглаживая кончиками пальцев обивку сидения — кажется, это была натуральная кожа. «Ну надо же», — подумалось ему.

— М-м, если ты наденешь свои очки, то за окном как раз увидишь виноградники Кьянти, — Джессо указал пальцем куда-то в окно, и Шоичи поспешно водрузил их на нос, вглядываясь в пейзаж.

Узкая дорога петляла вверх и вниз по холмам, постоянно меняя направление; ряды кипарисов, высаженных на обочинах справа и слева, затрудняли обзор, не давая как следует присмотреться. Дорога ушла круто вверх. Бьякуран выжал газ, переходя на четвертую, а на вершине холма притормозил, ставя машину на ручник.

— Ну как тебе? — прошептал он, складывая руки крестом на руле и укладываясь на них щекой. 

— Это все… это все виноградники? — воскликнул Ирие, не веря своим глазам.

От оврага возле обочины дороги, заросшего вьюном и мальвой, до самого горизонта — докуда хватало глаз! — простирались ровные ряды виноградных кустов, подвязанных к опорам. Словно следы от гребня на земле, виноградники были разбиты строго по направлению склонов холмов, уходящих вдаль, петляя зигзагами и волнами. В густой темно-зеленой листве ближних кустов Шоичи мог рассмотреть серовато-бордовые грозди, свисающие с лоз, подвязанных к соседним с кустами кольям. Сухая серая земля, выполотая дочиста, проглядывалась между вереницами саженцев. Среди этого моря зелени, будто островки или кораблики, виднелись дома фермеров, которым принадлежали виноградники.

— Все, что ты видишь перед собой, отсюда и до самого горизонта — это маленькая империя виноделов. Каждый камень и ком земли здесь пропитан виноградным соком и росой, падающей с листьев, потом и кровью людей, посвятивших этому делу всю свою жизнь.

— Кажется, ты очень уважаешь их, — заметил Шоичи.

— Уважаю? Ничуть. Я никогда не мог понять этих людей, — Бьякуран прищурился, глядя куда-то вдаль, казалось даже, не на линию горизонта вовсе, а будто внутрь самого себя. — Скорее, они удивляют меня, не перестают удивлять до сих пор — вот и все, что я могу сказать о виноделах.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто сам не из этих мест, — проговорил Шоичи после недолгой паузы. 

Слова Бьякурана во многом удивили его, хоть он и привык ждать от этого человека всего, чего угодно. Точнее, научился не загадывать и не строить теорий, а просто принимать его слова и поступки такими, какими они были, принимать его таким, каким он был, не пытаясь его изменить, и не требуя объяснений. Но даже несмотря на все это по-прежнему не переставал удивлять.

— Я просто не привязан к своему дому, — ответил Джессо с улыбкой, заводя мотор. — Привязать себя к камням и пыли — это одна из самых больших глупостей, на которую способны люди. Я не делаю таких ошибок и поэтому всегда могу оставаться свободным, несмотря ни на что.

— Несмотря ни на что? — повторил Ирие, вглядываясь вдаль. Плывущие по небу облака отбрасывали огромные тени на окрестные холмы, расцвечивая пестрящую вокруг яркую зелень малахитовыми пятнами. — Разве в твоем случае свобода не означает одиночество? — пробормотал он задумчиво. — Оставаясь свободным, ты отсекаешь все связи с людьми и отталкиваешь их. 

— Эти разговоры нагоняют на меня скуку! 

— Но ты сам начал!

— Ну и что? Ты мог бы просто сказать что-нибудь подходящее случаю, вроде: «Что ты, Бьякуран, ты никогда не останешься один, у тебя же есть я!».

— Ты что, всерьез ожидал от меня такой сентиментальной ереси? — изумился Шоичи. 

— А почему бы и нет? — Джессо пожал плечами, бросив на него лукавый взгляд.

— Потому что это глупо, — тихо ответил Шоичи, немало смутившись.

— Шо-чан слишком серьезно относится к самым простым вещам.

— Я серьезен ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо.

— А к чему сейчас твоя серьезность? Мы друзья, едем на каникулы, через три недели начнется семестр, так что нужно отдохнуть на полную катушку! А ты сидишь тут со своей… серьезной миной на лице. Все идет просто и естественно, нам не нужно ни спешить, ни оттягивать этот момент, — сказал Бьякуран, и Шоичи с трудом удержал себя, чтобы не повестись на этот тихий манящий голос. — Если ты все еще сомневаешься, то просто скажи мне об этом.

«Этот момент», — повторил он про себя, прикусывая щеку изнутри. По его подсчетам «этот момент» наступил для него давным-давно, может даже в тот самый день, когда они с Бьякураном впервые встретились. Но поскольку он об этом не знал, Шоичи продолжал оттягивать «этот момент» на неопределенное время, планируя так же оттягивать его и далее. Хотя поездка для двоих, бархатные с виду, темно-зеленые холмы и синие-синие небо — все это неминуемо наталкивало его на определенные мысли. Вроде той, что Бьякуран решил самостоятельно форсировать события и за уши притянуть тот-самый-момент. А фразочки вроде: «Давай поговорим о том, что тебя волнует» или «Если ты сомневаешься, мы все притормозим» — это всего лишь уловки, призванные загнать его в глубокую-глубокую зад… ловушку, из которой выбраться будет уж точно невозможно. 

— Нет, — ответил Шоичи, взвесив все «за» и «против», еле ворочая языком от разыгравшегося волнения.

— Нет? Что — нет? 

— Как же ты можешь раздражать! — воскликнул Шоичи, повернувшись к Джессо — тот только сдержанно улыбался, следя за дорогой. — Нет, я давно уже ни в чем не сомневаюсь! — он взялся за ручку стеклоподъемника и открыл окно, впуская внутрь машины поток прохладного ветра. Уши тут же заложило свистом рассекаемого воздуха и скрипом колес, смех утонул в этих звуках. 

Они договорились об этой поездке еще весной, — точнее, Бьякуран выиграл согласие в «Чойс», стратегическую настольную игру, которую они вместе придумали. Вроде бы, все было просто и прозрачно: они разъезжаются на лето кто куда и в условленный день встречаются в аэропорту близ Киото, откуда летят в Пизу, а дальше — автобусом или автомобилем добираются до места. Студенты по всему миру совершают поездки вроде этой, отправляясь в совершенно незнакомые страны, а Бьякуран сам был родом из этих мест, что должно было внушать доверие и спокойствие. Шоичи же, напротив, волновался так, будто отправился с незнакомым человеком на край света. Все лето прошло в нервном ожидании и предвкушении, он загадывал и строил предположения о том, чего же стоит ждать от этой поездки: обычного, хоть и очень увлекательного отдыха, или же, все-таки, чего-то большего? Джессо ведь никогда и ничего не делал просто так, а тут он уговорил его поехать в далекую Тоскану, в те места, о жизни и культуре которых тот не имел ни малейшего представления. Мало того, уговорил его остановиться в доме собственных родителей. Все это заставляло паниковать и нервничать, беспрестанно задаваясь одними и теми же вопросами: к чему все это? Шоичи так и слышался скрип расставляемых вокруг ловушек.

Бьякуран вырос в том доме. Как он сам говорил, он жил в нем до тринадцати лет, после чего уехал учиться во Флоренцию и дом навещал уже лишь на каникулах. После школы он поступил в университет, где они и учились вместе, где они и познакомились. Значит, в том доме живут воспоминания о мальчишке, беззаботном ребенке, не задумывавшемся о завтрашнем дне и не строившем большие планы на будущее. Шоичи много раз пытался представить, — каким же он был? Чем увлекался в детстве и на что тратил все свободное время? Он чувствовал, что эта поездка — шанс узнать Бьякурана по-настоящему, так, как знают его, должно быть, только родители. И вместе с тем понимал всю ответственность, которая ляжет на него в этом случае. Он знал, что это неминуемый путь к их сближению, еще большему, чем просто дружба. От этого было немного страшно, но очень волнительно. Стоило признаться себе в глубине души — он ждал того, что принесет им эта поездка, и был готов принять, чем бы это ни оказалось, потому что хотел этого. Он искренне хотел быть с ним, проводить с ним время, стать ему близким человеком. 

Шоичи прикрыл глаза, укачиваемый размеренной ездой, лениво перебирая в голове волнующие его мысли. Гул мотора вперемешку со свистом встречного ветра, задувающего в окно, действовал на него усыпляюще, и он не успел заметить, как провалился в сон. 

Ему снился высокий скалистый берег и шум прибоя. Он стоял и смотрел с высоты, как голубые волны разбиваются о камни, превращаясь в легкую пену; мелкие брызги долетали до его лица, орошая кожу соленой влагой. Порывы сильного ветра трепали волосы, одежду, заставляя сердце замирать от щекочущего чувства едва ощутимой опасности. Кто-то подошел сзади, обнял Шоичи за талию, и гложущее чувство страха исчезло. Он обернулся и посмотрел в светлые глаза Бьякурана, улыбавшегося ему. Тот прижался лбом к его виску и легонько поцеловал в уголок губ. А потом толкнул вперед и оба они полетели со скалы, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. И всего за долю секунды до падения он понял, что ничуть не боится разбиться. 

***

 

Шоичи проснулся от удара об воду, как ему показалось. Его сознание словно вытолкнуло на поверхность поднявшимся потоком, он очнулся и испуганно огляделся по сторонам, стараясь понять: он все еще в воде или же сон закончился? За окном виднелся невысокий каменный забор, уходящий далеко вперед, поросший мхом и вьюнами, в уши ударила почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом травы на обочине и стрекотом цикад, и стало ясно, что машина стоит на месте. Он потер заспанные глаза и обернулся к Бьякурану, спросить, почему они остановились, но того не оказалось на месте, а водительская дверь была настежь распахнута. Ирие запаниковал, завертевшись по сторонам — ни впереди на дороге, ни рядом с машиной никого не было видно, он будто испарился. Шоичи отстегнул ремень безопасности, собираясь выйти из фиата и осмотреться вокруг, как вдруг дверь с его стороны распахнулась, перепугав его до смерти, и он невольно вскрикнул, отшатнувшись в сторону.

— Шоичи? — позвал Бьякуран. 

Прохладные пальцы коснулись руки и он обернулся, увидев наклонившегося Джессо, заглядывающего в салон автомобиля. В руках у него была начатая бутылка воды, а рот едва заметно поблескивал от влаги, и Шоичи подумал, что выглядит, должно быть, очень глупо, перепугавшись ни с того ни с сего. 

— Я воды тебе хотел предложить, — проговорил Бьякуран спокойно, не двигаясь с места, как будто боясь лишний раз шевельнуться — наверное, опасался, что Ирие опять выкинет что-нибудь глупое.

Ирие поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и вытащил одну ногу из машины, ставя на землю в сантиметре от ноги Бьякурана. Он вздохнул, выдавив тусклую улыбку, и взял протянутую ему бутылку, прикладываясь к горлышку, а Джессо присел на корточки возле него.

— Ну и чего ты так испугался? — поинтересовался он, когда Шоичи уже успел подумать, что его поведение останется без внимания. 

— И долго я спал? — он поморщился, покачивая в руке бутылку с теплой водой, и протянул руку за крышкой.

— Часа два, — ответил Бьякуран с улыбкой, перехватив его пальцы в воздухе. 

Он провел кончиком пальца по гладкому ногтю на безымянном, и даже показалось на мгновение, что сейчас он поднесет руку к губам, но наваждение прошло, и Бьякуран отпустил его, вложив в ладонь крышку от бутылки.

— Два часа, ну и ну, ты что, не мог разбудить? — ворчал Шоичи, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— А зачем? — удивился Джессо. — Во сне ты выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворенным, а теперь я успел раз пять пожалеть, что разбудил тебя. 

— Не неси ерунду, я во сне такой же, как все нормальные люди. Это происходит расслабление коры головного мозга.

— Звучит ужасно, — Бьякуран поморщился, поднимаясь на ноги.

— А почему мы остановились? — поинтересовался Ирие, вылезая из машины и потягиваясь.

— Потому что кто-то сладко спал, а кто-то успел устать, — откликнулся Бьякуран, отошедший к багажнику. — У меня затекло все тело, и даже те части, о существовании которых я раньше и не подозревал.

— А, то есть ты не разбудил меня для того, чтобы потом было, в чем упрекнуть. Звучит логично, как раз в твоем духе.

Шоичи и сам чувствовал себя изрядно помятым после такого долго сидения в одной позе. 

— Что за недовольство я снова слышу в твоем голосе? Мне начинает надоедать твой непозитивный настрой! — Джессо потягивался, заложив руки за голову и выгнувшись в спине — белая футболка задралась на животе, оголяя светлую кожу.

— Почему непозитивный? — флегматично отозвался Шоичи, разглядывая его. — Очень позитивный, ты просто не замечаешь моей радости. К примеру, я очень обрадуюсь, если ты скажешь, где мы вообще сейчас находимся, — предложил он, подойдя к обочине и оглянувшись по сторонам. За каменным забором простирался очередной виноградник, только в километре-двух от дороги на вершине холма стоял… замок, окруженный густой дубовой рощей.

— Вот это что, это замок? — спросил Ирие недоверчиво, тыча пальцем в сторону строения. — Мы вообще еще в Тоскане?

— Нет, я похитил тебя и тайно перевез через границу, чтобы продать в рабство в Словении. Очень жаль, что ты заметил, теперь мне придется оглушить тебя, связать и бросить в багажник, — Бьякуран обхватил его шею рукой и потянул назад, на себя, взъерошив волосы, и укусил за плечо. 

— Дело дрянь, много за меня не дадут, поверь на слово! — прошипел Шоичи, силясь отвести руку от горла, хоть она и не сжимала его. — Ну так как, замки у вас здесь обычное дело?

— Шо-чан, ты как будто ни разу не открывал справочники для туристов, — проворчал Бьякуран, вздохнув, и повис на его левом плече, упираясь в правое подбородком. 

— Угадай с трех раз, открывал ли я их когда-нибудь, — предложил Ирие, складывая руки на груди.

— Ладно, слушай: в прежние времена было принято строить замки, а не комфортабельные кондоминиумы из стекла и пластика. Войны за территории, за власть, за деньги, за просто так были обычным делом в средние века, так что без замка прожить было нельзя. Ну, примерно как ты без компьютера теперь — что случись, и ты можешь им воспользоваться и решить свои проблемы. Теперь на этих пережитках прошлого зарабатывают приличные деньги, свозя в них туристов. 

— Я бы тоже не отказался посетить замок, — признался Шоичи. — У твоих родителей случайно не дворец? — предположил он, смеясь.

— Нет, я вырос в обычном доме, просто построенном со вкусом и без необходимости ограничивать фантазию.

— А твои родители тоже держат виноградники? — поинтересовался Шоичи осторожно, пользуясь предоставленной возможностью выведать как можно больше.

— Нет, виноградники — забава моей матери. Но нам принадлежат совсем небольшие земли в Тоскане, и денег родители с этого почти не имеют, насколько я знаю.

Бьякуран умолк, глядя вдаль, — туда, где бесконечные холмы волнистыми гребнями вырисовывались на фоне бледно-голубого неба, а Ирие смотрел на его острый профиль, треплемые легким ветром волосы. Смотрел и говорил себе, что ждет ответа, а вовсе не любуется. Тот встряхнул волосами, поворачиваясь к нему, и задорно улыбнулся, — так, что ни тени задумчивости не осталось в светлых глазах.

— В общем, у отца есть свой бизнес, но это невыносимо скучная тема, не хочу об этом говорить! А ты так интересуешься этим, как будто планируешь, как бы разорить мою семью за один присест! Признавайся, в чем подвох? — Бьякуран шутливо ткнул его в плечо и склонил голову набок, давая понять, что теперь очередь Шоичи отвечать на вопросы.

— Я просто хочу знать, что они за люди, — ответил он, отворачиваясь обратно к машине. Нырнул внутрь, перегибаясь на заднее сиденье, и нашарил в своем рюкзаке фотоаппарат. — Не хочу показаться невежественным или сморозить при них какую-нибудь глупость, только и всего.

— Только и всего? — переспросил Джессо, приподнимая брови вверх. — Да ты как будто собрался сдавать экзамен на подлинность брака! С какой стороны постели спит ваш муж, как его отец называет свою жену, сколько у него было домашних питомцев в детстве…

Шоичи вздрогнул, чуть не выронив камеру от удивления, и поспешил накинуть ремень на шею.

— Ты иногда несешь такую чушь, что мне очень хочется сделать вид, будто мы не знакомы, — пробормотал Ирие чувствуя, что краснеет. Неужели он и правда выглядел таким любопытным?

Он молча поднял камеру, вглядываясь в видоискатель, навел объектив на завладевший его вниманием замок и сделал несколько снимков. А потом не удержался и щелкнул на память их крошечный Fiat. 

— Мы собираемся всего лишь остановиться в моем старом доме, я не требую и вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты целыми днями торчал возле моих родителей, показывая свою вежливость и прочие глупости. Я не для этого тебя сюда привез.

— А для чего? — выпалил Шоичи, хоть и понимал, что глупо спрашивать об этом. 

Бьякуран молчал, и он чуть повернул голову в его сторону. Тот все также стоял на краю дороги, держа руки в карманах, и мягко улыбался. Шоичи прикусил губу, чувствуя, как начинает биться быстрее сердце. 

— Едем дальше, а то к ужину не успеем. Кстати, есть не хочешь? Можем заехать куда-нибудь, — предложил Джессо, обходя машину и усаживаясь на водительское сиденье.

— Нет, не хочу, — Ирие бросил последний взгляд в сторону замка и забрался внутрь автомобиля.

Он убрал фотоаппарат обратно в сумку, отрегулировал кресло, готовясь к оставшемуся пути. Ключ в замке зажигания заскрежетал, мотор издал какой-то кашляющий звук и заглох. Бьякуран застыл на секунду, а потом ошалело улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Шоичи.

— Вот только не надо… — взмолился было он, но тот снова попытался завести машину, и снова ничего не вышло. — О-о не-е-т! Ну почему, почему ты меня не послушал?! Почему тебе так нужно было настоять на своем? Чтобы мы вот так встали на дороге неизвестно где?! Просто поверить не могу, как же прав я оказался!..

— Почему неизвестно? Километров восемьдесят осталось… И заканчивай с этим нытьем, лучше иди и взгляни, что там с машиной, — велел Бьякуран невозмутимо.

— Чт-что?! Кто — я? — изумился Ирие. — Да я ничего не смыслю в машинах! Ты ее выбрал, тебе и чинить!

— Тогда пошли вместе, кроме тебя здесь никто не разбирается в механике. 

— А, то есть вот зачем я тебе нужен: чтобы машину чинить?

— Ну не за просто так катать же я тебя собрался! Давай, Шо-чан, просто пойдем и посмотрим, что там случилось.

— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал он себе под нос, снова вылезая из машины.

Бьякуран открыл капот, пристроив его на фиксаторе и встал рядом, сложив руки на груди. Шоичи уставился внутрь. 

— Дай хоть инструменты, я даже не знаю, отвертку какую-нибудь.

— Шо-чан, зачем тебе отвертка? Если ты что-нибудь открутишь, машина точно не поедет.

— Раз ты такой умный, давай, скажи, что нам делать!

— Я не знаю.

— И я тоже. Так что давай сюда отвертку. 

Через полчаса Шоичи открутил все, что можно было открутить отверткой с прямым пазом, и, заламывая руки, разглядывал внутренности капота, не имея представления о том, что вообще могло быть неисправным в машине.

— Я сдаюсь! — воскликнул он, бросив отвертку на землю и отходя в сторону. — Нужно дойти до того замка, и попросить помощи. 

— Я не могу оставить тебя одного на дороге, — заявил Бьякуран, прислонившийся к боку автомобиля. 

— Тогда я пойду.

— Пойдешь и скажешь тем людям «хэллоу», а они тебе — «чао», и на этом ваш содержательный разговор закончится, потому что вы ни слова не поймете из того, что говорит собеседник.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?

— Вовсе нет, я просто единственный здравомыслящий человек из нас двоих, — глубокомысленно изрек Джессо, очаровательно улыбаясь. — И раз уж ты раскурочил эту машину, то давай, собирай ее назад, а я посмотрю, попробую вспомнить что-нибудь.

— Вспомнить? — переспросил Шоичи, наклоняясь за отверткой. — Ах да! Она ведь тебе дорога как память! Не пора ли рассказать, что там за воспоминания тебя связывают с этой консервной банкой?

— Ну, во-первых, это не банка, это первая машина, за рулем которой я сидел, — сказал Бьякуран с улыбкой. 

— Ты успел поводить машину еще до того, как уехал во Флоренцию? Тебе же было тринадцать! — Шоичи ловко орудовал отверткой; против обыкновения, собирать ему всегда было проще, чем разбирать. 

— Ну и что, я ведь не сдавал на права. Здесь, в Тоскане, особенно на проселочных дорогах, трудно уследить за каждым автомобилем и его водителем.

— И как только отец тебе разрешил? Здесь же такие серпантины! А если бы ты разбился?

— Мне импонирует твое волнение, Шо-чан, жаль, что оно не ко времени. Но отец не знал о том, что я любил кататься.

— Ушам своим не верю, — он покачал головой, прикручивая очередную деталь, которой он не знал названия, на место. — Жаль, тебе ни разу не влетело за то, что брал машину без спроса.

— А вот здесь самое интересное! — воскликнул Бьякуран, хлопнув в ладоши, и склонился к Шоичи, почти шепча: — Это была не наша машина, Шо-чан.

— То есть как? 

— То есть чужая. Соседская, если быть до конца точным, — дополнил он, не скрывая самодовольства.

— Так ты еще и малолетний преступник. Да от тебя можно ожидать вообще чего угодно!

— Я бы не стал делать таких категоричных заявлений. Эта машина пылилась у них во дворе, и никто на ней не ездил, так что, в сущности, я никого не обидел и не ущемил.

— Твоя логика за гранью добра и зла, это просто нечто непостижимое, — прокомментировал Шоичи ход мыслей Бьякурана. — И я закончил, все на месте, так что давай, покажи чудо.

— А знаешь, что было самым увлекательным? — Джессо отодвинул его в сторону, занимая его место и осматривая детали под капотом. 

— И что же? 

— Я тогда впервые понял, насколько это здорово — делать, что хочешь и когда хочешь. 

— Это называется беззаконие, Бьякуран.

— Это называется свобода, Шоичи.

Джессо вытащил из сумки, лежащей на земле, гаечный ключ и от души ударил по тому, что Ирие квалифицировал как радиатор. 

— Ты что делаешь?! — Ирие кинулся к нему, перехватывая руку. — С ума сошел? Она же ведь даже не наша!

Бьякуран смотрел на него сверху вниз, безрассудно улыбаясь, и он смутился своего порыва. А тот вдруг придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его. Просто прижался к его губам. Шоичи почувствовал лишь волнение, а он уже отстранился, рассматривая его лицо вблизи. 

— Мне это всегда помогало, — шепнул Джессо, забрав у него тряпку для рук. — Гаечный ключ в смысле. Когда машина глохла, я ведь не мог никого позвать, так что приходилось разбираться самостоятельно. Ну вот, от безысходности я просто ударил по карбюратору, а когда немного погодя решил попробовать еще раз завести машину, это сработало. Честно, не знаю, в чем там суть, но видимо, это какой-то серийный недочет в сборке.

Шоичи слушал его краем уха, а когда он закончил и захлопнул капот, будто очнулся.

— Ты меня поцеловал.

— А я думал, ты не заметил. Тебе не понравилось? — спросил Бьякуран осторожно.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, я ничего не почувствовал… 

— Ничего?! Не может быть! Иди-ка сюда, — он положил руки ему на талию, и притянул к себе, накрывая губы своими. 

Это было и не хорошо, и не плохо, — просто необычно. Ирие немного волновался, и от этого неприятно тянуло где-то в животе, заставляя морщиться. Но Бьякуран был осторожен и очень нежен: он мягко придерживал его за плечи и неспешно целовал. Остановился, всматриваясь в лицо Шоичи, и он не удержался, провел по губам языком, будто надеясь, что сможет почувствовать на них вкус поцелуя. Джессо рассмеялся, кладя ладонь на его затылок и притягивая ближе к себе, крепко обнимая. А потом перевернулся и, подсадив его на капот, поцеловал по-настоящему. 

Никогда до сегодняшнего дня он не задумывался о том, как это могло бы быть — целоваться с Бьякураном, а после своего такого странного сна упорно отказывался признать, что только об этом и думает: о том, какой он привлекательный и как его волнует близость с ним. Даже просто сидя рядом в машине Шоичи казалось, что он может уловить запах его кожи или волос, и очень хотелось прижаться к нему вплотную, чтобы убедиться. 

От Бьякурана действительно пахло чем-то сладким, но не приторным — неуловимо напоминало аромат каких-то цветов, морского ветра и самого солнца. Он потягивал носом этот запах, стараясь как можно ровнее дышать и не разрывать поцелуя.

— А теперь? — прошептал Джессо ему в губы, и Шоичи с большим трудом сообразил, о чем он спрашивает, и лишь вяло кивнул головой, кладя руки ему на плечи. 

— Неплохо, но я не распробовал до конца.

Они целовались, не думая ни о чем вокруг, прижимаясь друг к другу так, как будто сейчас это было самым важным для них. В голове витала звенящая пустота и легкость, все мысли улетучились, кроме одной: это было приятно. Этого хотелось больше всего на свете: принимать и отдавать поцелую ровно столько же и еще немного сверху, и это казалось ему самым правильным и естественным из всего, что происходило между ними за сегодняшний день. 

Бьякуран стиснул его бедро и повалил на капот, ложась сверху. Шоичи охнул от неожиданности и его откровенной страсти. Поцелуй стал жестче и горячее, спину жгло накалившимся на солнце металлом, губы горели от ласк. Бьякуран проникал в его рот своим языком, и через эти прикосновения передавалось его желание — раскаленное, томящее изнутри чувство, нарастающее с каждой секундой. Шоичи целовал его в ответ и уже не мог понять сам, кто из них двоих сейчас ведет и кто первый начал, кто виноват и кому говорить спасибо. 

Шоичи согнул ногу в колене, ставя ступню на край капота; его руки скользили вдоль спины Бьякурана, забираясь под футболку, гладя горячую кожу. Сердце гулко билось в груди, в голове звенело от мысли о том, что это происходит с ними наяву. Наяву! Прямо сейчас, только они и двое и ближе, кажется, уже некуда. С губ сорвался тихий стон, когда Джессо разорвал поцелуй, скользнув губами по его скуле и выше, и прихватил мочку уха, несильно укусив.

Сквозь стук сердца, заполняющий уши плотной ватой, пробился гул приближающегося автомобиля, и Шоичи дернулся, отталкивая Бьякурана, перепугавшись и смутившись. Мимо них проехал туристический автобус, посигналив несколько раз, из открытых окон высунулись два или три человека, улюлюкая и свистя. 

— О, господи, — он закрыл лицо руками, отчаянно краснея и отворачиваясь в сторону. В животе скрутилась острая спираль, резанув внутренности, и он согнулся пополам, застонав.

Внутри все кипело и плескалось от жара, и виноват в этом был Бьякуран. Он целовал его с такой неприкрытой жадностью и страстью, как будто долго, слишком долго терпел и ждал этого также сильно, как сам Шоичи.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Бьякуран присел рядом с ним, гладя по голове. — Успокойся, Шо-чан, — его голос звучал хрипло и слишком радостно, и Ирие не удержался — приподнял голову и глянул ему в глаза, закусывая губу. Тот улыбался и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. 

— Убери это выражение с лица, я сейчас ослепну, — застонал он, прикрывая глаза и снова отворачиваясь. Сейчас, спустя всего пару мгновений, ему уже было стыдно за свой порыв.

— Прости, не могу, — Бьякуран наклонился к нему, прижимаясь влажными губами к виску, и легонько дунул на разгоряченную кожу, отчего у Шоичи по спине побежали мурашки, несмотря на жару. — Кажется, тебе уже лучше. Хватит симулировать!

— Я не симулирую, мне плохо, — Ирие обхватил свой живот руками, прикусывая губу от тупой боли.

— Ты и правда позеленел, — прошепталл Джессо, поджав губы.

— Серьезно?!

— Нет, я преувеличиваю. Давай еще раз поцелую, и все пройдет, м-м?

— Нет, спасибо. Если по этой дороге проедет еще кто-нибудь, я умру в ту же секунду. С меня хватит, — заявил Шоичи, кое-как разгибаясь и отходя в сторону. — На сегодня хватит, — уточнил он, садясь в машину. 

Ему самому казалось, что эта глупая отговорка нужна только для того, чтобы хоть как-то себя обезопасить… от самого себя. Потому что от этих поцелуев с ним творилось что-то совершенно неладное, и за себя Шоичи не отвечал. В таком порыве он мог натворить что угодно, а потом сгорать от стыда следующие лет сто. Он прижал ладони к пылающим щекам и погнал прочь из головы мутные картинки того-самого «чего угодно». Картинки эти были более чем непристойные и еще более заманчивые, — по крайней мере, сердце пускалось в пляс от одной только мысли: а что, если бы автобус на этой дороге не появился?..

— Лучше перелезь назад, сможешь лечь, — словно в тумане он услышал голос Бьякурана, но не понимал смысла слов, — Шоичи все еще был слишком взволнован и никак не мог отдышаться. — Неужели на сегодня точно все? Ты уверен? Мне кажется, ты погорячился, Шо-чан, обдумай еще раз.

— Отстань от меня, не то я пойду дальше пешком, — вяло отозвался Ирие, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье, посчитав, что лечь ему сейчас действительно необходимо. А главное — подальше от Бьякурана с его горящими глазами и раскрасневшимися припухшими губами. Это он, Ирие Шоичи, с ним сотворил такое?! А на кого тогда он сам сейчас похож?!

— Да ладно, ты все равно этого не сделаешь.

Он захлопнул дверцу водительского сиденья и вставил ключ в замок зажигания, поправляя зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы было видно Шоичи, и прикусил губу, жмурясь, явно довольный тем, что видел в отражении. Мотор завелся с полуоборота, и Джессо бросил еще один красноречивый взгляд в зеркало, встречаясь глазами с ним. 

— Если ты там улегся, то поедем дальше.

— Поедем, — вздохнул Шоичи, прикрывая глаза ладонью от слепящего через окно солнца.

— Осталось уже недолго, часа полтора от силы. Поспи, если сможешь снова уснуть, — добавил он ехидно.

— Нет, теперь уже точно не смогу.

— Ну тогда поговори со мной о чем-нибудь, чтобы я не уснул.

— Я не могу, я сейчас потеряю сознание от твоей наглости. Включи себе радио, а я подумаю в одиночестве.

— О чем, интересно? 

— Я всегда найду, о чем подумать, не беспокойся.

— Я беспокоюсь, как бы ты не надумал чего лишнего, Шо-чан.

Послышался треск радиоволн. Бьякуран медленно крутил ручку приемника, стараясь поймать какую-нибудь местную волну. Сквозь помехи послышалась мелодичная песня на итальянском. Он еще немного скорректировал диапазон, и мелодия зазвучала почти чисто. 

— Можешь подумать, например, о том, чем хочешь заняться в ближайшие дни, — предложил Джессо, отстукивая пальцами по рулю ритм.

— А какие есть варианты? — оживился Шоичи.

— Да все, что захочешь! Можно наведаться в тот замок или в любой другой. Или поехать в какой-нибудь городок — у местных что ни день, то праздник. А можно взять еды и поехать к морю. Я знаю место, где можно безопасно нырять со скал.

— Нырять со скал? — Ирие вдруг вспомнил свой сон, острое ощущение падения и полный штиль в груди.

— Ты нырял когда-нибудь? 

— Нет.

— Я тебя научу. Это… нечто особенное, тебе понравится.

— Тебе придется столкнуть меня со скалы, иначе я за целые сутки не соберусь с духом

— Тогда я прыгну вместе с тобой. 

— А если мы разобьемся?

— Откуда этот пессимизм в голосе? — воскликнул Бьякуран, бросив взгляд в зеркало. Шоичи посмотрел ему в глаза, задумавшись.

— Не знаю, просто мне не хотелось бы разбиться. Это было бы не очень приятным окончанием каникул.

— Я выберу самое безопасное место. И прыгну первым, хочешь? — предложил Бьякуран с улыбкой.

— Давай подумаем об этом, когда будем стоять на обрыве, хорошо? Мне неуютно от этих мыслей, — Шоичи прикрыл глаза, стягивая очки с переносицы и откладывая их в сторону. Бьякуран не ответил, лишь убавил звук у радио, давая Шоичи возможность снова погрузиться в спокойный сон без сновидений.

***

— Итак, это и есть твой обычный дом?

— Ну, когда я был здесь в последний раз, фонтана не было, правда.

Шоичи попытался представить, как бы выглядела подъездная аллея, усыпанная хрустящим белым гравием, не будь возведен в середине дорожного кольца фонтан около двух с половиной метров высотой, и, к своему удивлению, понял, что выглядела бы она незаконченной и даже негармоничной. В животе заурчало, и он спешно обнял себя руками, сжимаясь, а Бьякуран лишь рассмеялся. Кованые ворота закрылись за въехавшим автомобилем, и Шоичи еле удержался, чтобы не задать очередной вопрос. Ну наверняка же Бьякуран звонил и предупредил о своем приезде.

— Уже пятый час. К сожалению, на обед мы опоздали. Придется самим поживиться чем-нибудь на кухне, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Бьякуран.

Он обогнул фонтан, миновав парадное, и поехал в торец. Ирие разглядывал колоннаду, окружающую вход в дом, и чувствовал себя не слишком-то уютно. На небольшой парковке стояло два автомобиля: скромный черный седан и вычурный белый Alfa Romeo, значок которого удалось узнать.

— Твои родители поддерживают отечественного производителя, — заметил Шоичи, кивнув подбородком на сияющий белоснежный капот. Тут же в голову ударили воспоминания о событиях не столь давних, и он смутился, опуская голову. 

Надо же было его чувствам пробиться наружу именно сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент. Хотелось остаться с Бьякураном наедине, не думая больше ни о чем вокруг, а не старательно расхлебывать эту кашу в голове, рискуя ответить невпопад даже на самый простой вопрос. Потому что все внутри у него сейчас было занято лишь одним — все его мысли упорно вертелись вокруг жарких поцелуев и настойчивых рук, отчего по телу разливалось томящее тепло с привкусом горечи ожидания. 

— Я не уверен, что обе машины итальянские, — голос Бьякурана вспорол пелену мутных мыслей, насильно возвращая к реальности. — Хотя, отцовской машины здесь точно нет, значит, обе мамины, — продолжил он, выходя из фиата и направляясь к багажнику, в котором лежала его сумка.

— Зачем твоей матери две машины? Под настроение, что ли? 

Шоичи прочистил горло, пробегаясь пальцами по влажному от пота лбу, и перегнулся на заднее сидение за своим рюкзаком, мечтая оттянуть момент встречи с родителями Бьякурана настолько, насколько это было возможно.

— Lancia — это довольно-таки обычная машина, особенно для этих мест. Она вроде ходовых японских марок – машина на каждый день. А вот вторая явно для выездов в свет, — Джессо скривился при этих словах, как будто съел что-то кислое. 

Шоичи чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке среди такой роскоши, он начинал всерьез жалеть о том, что согласился на эту поездку. Снова начались рези в животе, настроение стремительно портилось, несмотря на все очарование самой мысли о каникулах на берегу моря для двоих.

— Бьякуран! — позвал он успевшего отойти на несколько шагов вперед друга. — Знаешь, стоило бы рассказать мне о своей семье хотя бы немного, чтобы я не чувствовал себя сейчас так глупо.

— А почему ты чувствуешь себя глупо? — спросил Бьякуран серьезно.

Ирие замялся. Было немного неудобно говорить тому, кто пригласил тебя в гости, что его дом тебе не нравится. Тем более, дом-то ему нравился. Несмотря на непривычную для него роскошь, стоило признать, что дом был очень красивым, он напоминал картинки, некогда увиденные в журналах или на рекламных буклетах, отчего ощущение нереальности только усиливалось. Здесь камень соседствовал с естественной зеленью сада и невысоких деревьев, высаженных чуть поодаль, и от этого сочетания дом сам по себе казался частью окружающего пейзажа, как будто он стоял тут всегда, а не был возведен руками людей. И все равно Шоичи чувствовал себя так, будто был не на своем месте. Он ведь обычный парень, родившийся и выросший в небольшом японском городке! Конечно, его жизнь во многом нельзя было считать такой же обычной, как у его соседей, к примеру, но того, что посещение тосканских вилл для среднестатистического японца являлось нонсенсом, это не отменяло.

— Я ведь говорил тебе: мы приехали в Тоскану отдохнуть, насладиться Адриатическим морем и хорошим вином. Разглядывать камни в стенах домов не входило в наши планы, — Бьякуран вернулся на несколько шагов назад, подходя к застывшему посреди парковки Шоичи. — Слушай, ну что тебя так смущает? Это ведь просто дом, он неживой. Этот дом не спросит, почему у тебя один носок натянут выше другого и не заставит переодеться в смокинг. Это всего лишь стены.

— Но это очень дорогие стены, и видишь ли, в чем проблема: эти стены сюда кто-то поставил. И этот кто-то до сих пор здесь живет, — пояснил Ирие, не зная, как напрямую объяснить, что он до смерти боится родителей Бьякурана, а тот лишь закатил глаза, устало вздыхая.

— Я уже говорил, ты ничего не должен моим родителям, ты мой гость, а не их. Моим родителям до нас дела нет, они через два дня забудут о том, что я приехал! — в запале выложил Джессо, и Шоичи растерянно заморгал, переваривая услышанное. А Бьякуран тем временем успел пожалеть о своих словах, что было видно по тому, как он нахмурился. 

— Шоичи, — начал он, подступая к нему вплотную и заглядывая в глаза. — Ты же приехал со мной, разве обычно тебе со мной неуютно?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Ирие медленно покачал головой, не смея даже моргнуть.

— Я тебя здесь не брошу и не оставлю никому на съедение, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — пообещал Бьякуран с улыбкой, кладя руку на плечо Шоичи. — Так что хватит хандрить, и давай уже найдем кого-нибудь живого в этом музее! 

Шоичи тяжело вздохнул, прижав ладонь к животу, и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Он шагнул за угол, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и мысленно готовясь к чему угодно. Но даже это не помогло ему сдержать тихий удивленный возглас.

Вилла стояла на холме, покатый склон которого сбегал далеко вперед. Можно было разглядеть в низине несколько домиков, казавшихся крошечными с такого расстояния. За вереницей фруктовых деревьев, растущих позади невысокого забора, виднелись ровные ряды виноградных кустов и несколько хозяйственных построек. Шоичи пригляделся повнимательнее и понял, что сад был отделен от широкой лужайки вовсе не забором, а цветочным кустарником. Проходом служила высокая арка, увитая дикими виноградными лозами. В дальней стороне лужайки на открытом пространстве стояла большая беседка, и за ней, судя по всему, был обрыв. Дорожка, по которой они с Бьякураном пришли, огибала здание по всему периметру, расширившись у фасада и превратившись в просторную террасу, в углу которой, на солнечной стороне стоял круглый мраморный стол, окруженный резными стульями. За столом сидела женщина, листавшая какие-то бумаги. 

Джессо поднял руку и крикнул что-то на итальянском. Женщина подняла голову и улыбнулась, поднимаясь ему навстречу. 

— Бьякуран! — женщина протянула тонкие руки Бьякурану, и он взял ее ладони в свои, поднеся по очереди к губам и поцеловав. 

Она что-то говорила ему, ласково улыбаясь, но Шоичи не мог разобрать ее слов. Они обнялись, и женщина погладила Бьякурана по щекам, вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом поцеловала в лоб и отступила на полшага. 

— Шоичи! — обернулся к нему Бьякуран, — Ну что ты застыл, иди сюда! Это моя мать, Пьетра. 

Ирие замешкался на секунду, а потом шагнул вперед, сбросив рюкзак с плеч на стоящую возле стены скамейку. 

— Buon giorno, signora Gesso! — Шоичи крепко пожал протянутую руку, глядя в лицо улыбающейся женщине. — Il nome è Irie Shoichi.

 

— Molto bene! — похвалила синьора Джессо, придержав Шоичи за руку и отводя чуть в сторону, разглядывая его.

 

Больше всего в этой женщине его поразили глаза — почти черные, бесконечно глубокие, с сеткой тонких морщинок в уголках. Только глаза выдавали в ней возраст и множество пережитых событий. В целом, она казалась Шоичи типичной итальянкой: смуглая кожа, черные волосы, забранные в пучок на затылке. У синьоры Джессо были тонкие пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями, что выдавало в ней женщину, привыкшую к труду, и всего одно кольцо – обручальное. Одета она была просто: в льняные брюки и тунику с запахом светлых бежевых тонов.

— Полагаю, вы показали все свое знание итальянского за один раз, — Пьетра свободно говорила на чистом английском с легким акцентом — гласные звучали дольше и острее.

— Нет, я еще могу пожелать приятного аппетита и спокойной ночи.

— Что за чудесный молодой человек! Моему сыну повезло с хорошим другом, — Пьетра потрепала Шоичи по волосам, пропустив спутанные пряди сквозь пальцы. — У вас такой необычный цвет волос, Шоичи, надеюсь, натуральный?

— Да, натуральный, — Шоичи немного смутился от такого пристального внимания. — А вы тоже верите, что благодаря моим волосам виноградники принесут больше урожая?

— Что, простите? 

Синьора Джессо непонимающе взглянула на него, и Шоичи понял, что все-таки сморозил глупость. Бьякуран выступил вперед, проговорив что-то на итальянском, и Пьетра звонко рассмеялась, всплеснув руками.

— Вы совершенно очаровательны, Шоичи! — Бьякуран выглядел как нашкодивший ребенок, и Шоичи не сомневался, в том, что он рассказал синьоре Джессо какую-нибудь глупость об их сегодняшней поездке. — Эта местная присказка пошла от туристических фирм. Они именуют рыжими приезжих европейцев, которые любят тратить на отдых большие суммы. Поэтому приезд рыжих — это к деньгам, а вовсе не к урожаю. Хотя суть одна, верно?

— Ему простительно не знать, Шоичи ведь всего лишь первый день в Тоскане, — снисходительно пояснил Бьякуран, складывая руки на груди.

— Интересно, кто вообще ему об этом рассказал? — синьора Джессо бросила неодобрительный взгляд на сына, а потом спросила, ткнув пальцем в лицо Бьякурана: — А что с твоей щекой? Что ты сделал с собой?

— Ох, мама, это не смертельно! Просто татуировка.

— Просто? Тебе все просто! Это пачкает твое лицо, Бьякуран, как ты сам не видишь? — казалось, что синьора Джессо действительно сильно расстроилась, увидев это на лице сына.

— Ну хватит, я понял, что тебе не нравится, но менять все равно ничего не буду, не о чем и говорить.

Пьетра коснулась пальцами фиолетовых чернил на коже Бьякурана и покачала головой.

— Похоже на слезы. Дурной это знак.

Бьякуран перехватил запястье матери и поднес к губам, звонко чмокнув раскрытую ладонь.

— Если честно, мы устали и проголодались, мы пойдем. Я покажу нашему гостю дом, — Бьякуран поднял с пола свою сумку и кивнул Шоичи, чтобы тот шел следом за ним.

— Приятно было познакомиться! — Шоичи улыбнулся синьоре Джессо, подхватывая свой рюкзак со скамьи и поспешив за Бьякураном.

— Мне тоже! Увидимся за ужином, располагайтесь, отдыхайте и ни о чем не думайте, — Пьетра сложила руки на груди, глядя вслед удаляющемуся сыну.

— Шо-чан, идем, — Ирие нагнал Бьякурана в дверях, пристраиваясь к его темпу. Мраморный пол подхватил звук их шагов и разнес эхом по всему холлу. 

Внутри дом был таким же, как и снаружи: красота и сдержанность. Ни в одной детали интерьера не было той кричащей безвкусицы, что часто сопровождает дома богатых людей, — напротив, мебель и все вещи, попадающиеся на глаза, были простыми и скромными, хотя Шоичи и не сомневался, что стоят они огромных денег. Он не мог выделить ни одной детали из окружающей обстановки — вся она воспринималась целостно и гармонично.

— Вау, — выдавил из себя Ирие, когда они подошли к лестнице у дальней стены холла. — Красивый дом, красивая мама — все, как и следовало ожидать от тебя.

— Ты лучше ей об этом за обедом скажи, она порадуется, — посоветовал Бьякуран, обернувшись через плечо.

— Не смогу, я робею перед ней. Знаешь, мама у тебя вылитая актриса старого итальянского кино. Она очень классная. Случайно не снималась в прошлом?

— Ну, в кино она точно не играла. Хотя актриса вышла бы действительно неплохая.

— Ты не очень-то рад ее видеть, как я погляжу, — заметил Шоичи, когда они оказались на вершине лестницы. Джессо обернулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Неправда, я рад, просто… — Бьякуран нахмурился, глядя в сторону, как будто искал ответа или пытался что-то вспомнить. — У нас в семье очень запутанные отношения. Лучше всего получается уживаться, если сделать вид, что мы не родня вовсе. Пьетра замечательная, и я уважаю ее как женщину, но не как мать. 

Шоичи был удивлен таким заявлением. Он сам не мог похвастаться образцовой семьей, но и сказать такого о своей матери тоже не мог. Она была во многом недалекой и простоватой женщиной, зачастую не понимала его, но ему никогда не были в тягость родственные связи в его семье. К тому же, Пьетра была действительно удивительной женщиной, обладающей каким-то неповторимым шармом и способностью расположить к себе всего лишь одной улыбкой. Шоичи не мог себе представить, что в чем-то она могла быть не идеальной. Хотя, возможно, именно идеалы и губят реальную жизнь. 

— Знаешь, если тебе самому вдруг надоест здесь, я согласен поселиться в палатке на берегу моря, — предложил Ирие, чуть наклонившись вперед, желая поддержать Бьякурана, развеять его печаль.

— Такого шикарного предложения мне не делали уже много лет, — тот приподнял бровь, и губы его расплылись в кривоватой улыбке.

— Ты ошибаешься, такой роскошный шанс тебе никто и никогда не предоставлял! — воскликнул Шоичи, пихнув Бьякурана в плечо. 

— Дай-ка подумать… Ну не знаю, я бы сказал, что это заманчиво.

— Всего лишь заманчиво? Ну, ты и зануда. Знаешь, я пожалуй возьму свои слова обратно, — Ирие тряхнул рюкзаком, поудобнее устраивая его лямку на плече, и шагнул мимо Бьякурана вперед по коридору.

— Эй, постой, — Джессо поймал его за руку, развернув к себе, и подошел вплотную, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты готов дать мне шанс? — спросил он напрямую, сжимая ладонь Шоичи в своей. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, ты не о походе с палатками говоришь, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как забилось сердце в груди.

Джессо покачал головой, улыбаясь уголками губ. Он смотрел выжидающе, ясно давая понять, что сейчас отшутиться или уйти от ответа не получится. Глядя в его глаза, чувствуя прикосновение руки, Шоичи ясно понимал, что не знает иного ответа на его вопрос, кроме как: «да». Он был готов отдать ему что угодно просто потому, что этого хотелось. Хотелось делиться с Бьякураном всем, что у него было, только для того, чтобы знать, что у них есть что-то общее, одно на двоих. 

— Готов, — ответил Ирие серьезно, сжав ладонь Бьякурана в ответ. — И лучше тебе обойтись всего одним шансом, без всяких последних и дополнительных.

— Ты очень жесток, тебе так не кажется, Шо-чан?

— Вообще-то нет, не кажется. Я, возможно, совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, так что мои требования оправданы, как я считаю.

— А может это твой самый правильный поступок в жизни, м-м? — спросил Джессо, прищурившись, и наклонившись ближе к Шоичи. Он прижался щекой к его щеке, тяжело вздохнув. — Вот мне иногда кажется, что ты лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни, — прошептал он, прикрыв глаза.

Шоичи не нашел, что ответить на это. Да и что можно сказать на такие слова? Он не мог выразить то, что чувствует, и смог лишь зажмуриться, впитывая в себя едва ощутимую магию мгновения, а еще искренне надеясь на то, что ни один из них никогда не пожалеет о прозвучавших сегодня признаниях.

— Меня сейчас разорвет от сентиментальности, — пробормотал Шоичи, подавив нервный смешок. В животе снова заныло, заставляя согнуться от боли.

— Скорее твой желудок съест тебя изнутри! — Джессо усмехнулся, потянув его вперед по коридору на втором этаже. — Давай побросаем вещи и пойдем уже на кухню.

Почему-то вот так следовать за ним, подчиняясь движению руки, казалось Шоичи обычным делом, как будто он только этим и занимался полжизни — следовал за Бьякураном. Легко. 

— Есть гостевые, их две, кажется. Одну занимаю я, тебе вторая, идет? — предложил Бьякуран, остановившись возле двух дверей, расположенных друг напротив друга.

— Постой-ка, а почему ты живешь в гостевой?

— Потому что мне не нравится моя комната, Шо-чан. Я не живу в ней с тех пор, как уехал во Флоренцию. Я всегда останавливаюсь в гостевой.

— У тебя все не как у людей, — пробормотал Шоичи. 

Бьякуран подмигнул ему, открыв дверь в одну из комнат, которая оказалась заставленной картонными коробками всех размеров. Бьякуран нахмурился, шагнув к одной из коробок и заглянув внутрь.

— Что за черт, здесь какое-то стекло. Посуда, что ли? 

— Дай взглянуть, — Ирие подошел к нему и ответил, кивнув: — Точно, посуда. Может, у твоей мамы кладовка оказалась забита?

— Скорее, она к какой-нибудь вечеринке готовится. Наверное, нам придется пожить в одной комнате. Ты не против? — Бьякуран бросил на него хитрый взгляд.

— Я очень даже против! — воскликнул Шоичи, округлив глаза. — Мне нужно личное пространство для жизни, я загнусь с тобой в одной комнате, ты же меня изведешь в первый же день!

— Как это грубо, Шо-чан. Ты преувеличиваешь! Что я, тиран какой?

— Ты просто ужасно наглый. 

Поселиться в одной комнате с Бьякураном?! Да это все равно, что броситься в пекло — Ирие прекрасно понимал, что они и одного дня теперь не вытерпят в такой близости, чтобы не… чтобы не наброситься друг на друга. Хотя он всерьез сомневался, что сможет держаться в отдалении, слишком уж его тянуло к Бьякурану, подчас казалось, что это просто что-то неестественное. Нельзя же так сильно желать кого-то, забывая обо всем не свете!

— Ну тогда я не знаю, — сдался Джессо, взъерошив волосы на затылке. — Идея с палатками кажется мне все более и более привлекательной.

— Я мог бы занять твою старую комнату, наверное, — предложил Шоичи без особого энтузиазма.

— Не думаю, что она тебе понравится. Но давай взглянем, вдруг она все еще ничего. Пойдем, это чуть дальше по коридору. Знаешь, я однажды устроил там пожар случайно. Я тогда просто еще не знал, что увеличительным стеклом можно поджечь бумагу.

— И ты еще хотел, чтобы мы поселились в одной комнате…

— Я же не собирался тебя под лупой рассматривать, Шо-чан, о чем беспокоиться? 

— Прости, твои слова редко внушают доверие. Чаще сеют панику.

Через небольшую гостиную с камином и шахматным столом они вышли в другой коридор, в котором было пять дверей. В этот уголок дома вела отдельная лестница. 

— Она из второго холла, что у парадного входа. Здесь спальни родителей, мамина гостиная, ванная, — Бьякуран по очереди указал на все двери, и задержался возле последней, — и моя комната.

Шоичи помялся возле нее, бросив косой взгляд на Бьякурана — тот, казалось, вовсе и не собирается открывать. Ирие протянул руку, накрывая гладкую матовую ручку, помедлил еще мгновение, будто ждал знака, а потом открыл дверь. Замок звонко щелкнул, поддаваясь и открывая перед ними вход. 

Против всех ожиданий комната оказалась самой обычной: светлая, просторная, с минимумом мебели и максимумом свободного пространства. И в то же время в ней не было ничего детского: ни игрушек, ни плакатов, ни мелких безделушек, которыми обычно заваливают письменные столы. Шоичи подошел к кровати, бросив сумку у изголовья, и посмотрел по сторонам, впитывая в себя обстановку комнаты, принадлежащей когда-то самому необычному из всех людей, которых он когда-либо знал. Бьякуран остался на пороге, облокотившись на дверной косяк и молча наблюдая.

— Тебя воспитывали в спартанской атмосфере? — пошутил Шоичи, разглядывая на белых стенах пятна, оставленные от клейкой ленты — тут явно раньше висело что-то, — плакат, календарь или постер с любимой группой, но давно уже не висит.

— Вообще-то нет, наоборот. У меня было много игрушек, но я давно все выбросил, — пояснил Бьякуран, разглядывая потолок.

— Это так… даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты мог бы отдать игрушки в какой-нибудь приют, к примеру, — заметил Ирие, с сожалением оглядывая кажущуюся ему такой пустынной комнату.

— Что? Зачем? Это ведь были мои вещи, я никому не отдаю то, что принадлежит мне.

— Но они ведь тебе больше не нужны были.

— Это не имеет значения. Либо я ими пользуюсь, либо никто, — категорично заявил Бьякуран, давая понять, что тема исчерпана.

— Ладно, я все понял, кроме одного: а зачем твои родители продолжают держать эту комнату в таком виде? — Джессо приподнял бровь, с прищуром глядя на Шоичи. — Ах да… она ведь тоже твоя. Все ясно.

— Ну тогда здорово. Вон там ванная…

— У тебя еще и ванная отдельная была?!

— …А вон там гардеробная.

— Обалдеть, — Шоичи приоткрыл дверь гардеробной и присвистнул, увидев комнату, по размерам напоминающую ванную в его доме в Японии. — Честно, я даже представить не могу, чем тебе могла не угодить такая классная комната.

— Это были личные счеты, — таинственно произнес Джессо, поджав губы. — Ладно, как ты хочешь: сначала душ, потом кухня, потом все остальное? Или наоборот?

— А что — остальное? — поинтересовался Шоичи с опаской, натирая пальцами металлическую дверную ручку.

— Ну, мы могли бы чем-нибудь заняться до ужина, — пространно ответил Бьякуран, кусая губу. 

— Например? — настаивал Ирие, чувствуя, как засасывает под ложечкой.

— Книжки почитаем, Шо-чан, — раздраженно произнес Джессо.

— Тогда сначала душ, потом есть, а потом уже твои книжки, — Шоичи улыбнулся, цепляясь пальцами за карманы джинсов.

— Ладно, я за тобой зайду через полчасика, так что не будь копушей. Есть ужасно хочется! — Бьякуран подмигнул, улыбнувшись ему напоследок, и захлопнул дверь, исчезнув в коридоре. 

Шоичи тяжело вздохнул, потрепав себя по волосам. День выходил перенасыщенный событиями, что и говорить. А еще больше сегодня было чувств и мыслей, а также новой информации, которую следовало хорошенько обдумать. О Бьякуране, например, и его семье. А еще о том самом — об этом поцелуе на капоте Фиата. Как будто оба они дорвались до чего-то желанного, но запретного, и теперь уже нет никакой возможности сдержаться. Шоичи откровенно признавался самому себе, что еще одного настолько удачного стечения обстоятельств не переживет и точно не сдержится, поддаваясь соблазну. Тело звенело от этих мыслей, тяжесть наполняла низ живота, заставляя краснеть и стыдиться собственных мыслей. Стоило только представить, как это могло бы у них быть, и ладони тут же покрывались липким потом. Наверное, Шоичи даже не смог бы расслабиться от уничтожающего все его чувства и порывы волнения, окажись они с Бьякураном в одной постели. В одной постели… 

Он присел на кровать, сжимаясь от боли, ровно и глубоко дыша. После завтрака прошло непростительно много времени, стенки его желудка, кажется, начинали переваривать сами себя, а расшатанные нервы только подливали масла в этот котел. Шоичи глупо хихикнул, попытавшись представить, как бы выглядел в этом случае его труп: с дырой посередине, или же укороченной серединой?

Нужно было просто перестать думать о близости с Бьякураном, тогда непременно должно было полегчать. Пытаясь отвлечься, Шоичи качнулся несколько раз, пробуя матрас не жесткость — европейцы иногда выбирали слишком мягкие, он к таким не привык, — и, удовлетворенный, завалился на спину, потянувшись всем телом до хруста в суставах. Он нехотя поднялся снова, чувствуя, как нехорошо засасывает в пустом желудке, и потянулся к брошенному на пол рюкзаку, наспех разбирая вещи. Несколько футболок, носки и белье полетели на постель комом, джинсы и шорты были перекинуты через спинку кровати. Со дна Ирие извлек пару сланцев и закинул их под кровать. Вытащив из бокового отсека сумку с нетбуком и комплектующими, он бережно отнес ее к письменному столу, распаковав и установив всю необходимую технику.

Старый стол Бьякурана представлял из себя смесь острых углов и плавных линий, удобства и излишней вычурности. Шоичи понятия не имел, зачем расписывать простой письменный стол из черного дерева сложным цветочным орнаментом с переплетением тонких стеблей и широких листьев. Он не мог сказать точно, но изображены, кажется, были лилии или гладиолусы, хотя точно знал, что стебли этих растений не гнутся. Присмотревшись к росписи из праздного любопытства, Ирие заметил, что она не покрыта древесным лаком, что показалось ему странным. В некоторых местах цветы были прорисованы четче и детальнее, кое-где — почти схематически. Шоичи провел пальцами по рисунку, потерев шершавую краску, и ее частички остались на коже, окрасив ее зеленым. Он нахмурился, поправляя очки, и принялся рассматривать орнамент со всех сторон, пока наконец не обнаружил, что он заканчивается на боковой стороне стола. Вниз уходили две нечетких карандашных линии, обозначающие границы рисунка, да и те обрывались, не дойдя до конца поверхности. 

Шоичи придвинул стул и сел на него, с улыбкой думая о своем маленьком открытии. Было очевидно, что орнамент нанесен на стол вовсе не при изготовлении, — он был сделан позже, и, скорее всего, когда стол стоял в этой комнате, из чего следовало, что никто, кроме Бьякурана не мог сделать эту роспись, учитывая его ревностное отношение к своим вещам. 

Вместо того, чтобы учить математику или историю, Бьякуран разрисовывал свой собственный стол. Ирие тихо рассмеялся, пытаясь представить себе, как это было. Он уже умел рисовать или только учился? Орнамент вышел очень детальным и выразительным, по мнению Шоичи, так что, наверняка — уже умел. Бьякуран, должно быть, потратил целую кучу времени на эту работу. Он приставлял настольную лампу, раскладывал кисти и расставлял баночки с краской поверх газетного листа или ненужной тряпки. Он даже, наверное, мог залезть на стол с ногами, чтобы было удобнее работать. А через час или два, уставший от сидения в одной позе, шел в душ, растирая пятна краски на руках и щеках и разминая затекшую шею. 

Зачем он это делал? О чем мог думать, вырисовывая тонкие лепестки и хрупкие стебли? Может, убивал время, прогонял скуку, а может быть, придавал этой росписи какой-то особый смысл. Он делал некоторые свои цветы нежными и изящными, снежно-белыми с оттенком розового или сиреневого в глубине, а другие бутоны выходили серыми, грязными. Или же среди буйства красок намеренно закрадывался увядающий цветок, пожелтевший и поникший. Чем дольше Шоичи разглядывал этот рисунок, тем живее и реалистичнее он казался ему, и тем сложнее было узнать в нем руку его друга и поверить, что это действительно сделал он. Несмотря на кажущуюся легкомысленность и инфантильность, Бьякуран никогда не был настолько сентиментален, чтобы рисовать цветы или бабочек, да и вообще как-либо выражать свои мысли в творчестве. 

Он был загадочным человеком, любящим напускать на себя туман, намеренно вводить в заблуждение и путать, а рисунки — это, как ни крути, очень личная вещь, тем более такие. Возможно, с тех пор, как он был подростком, стремящимся к самовыражению, прошло просто слишком много времени, и потребность эта тоже прошла, но живость и обаяние его рисунка говорили о том, что он действительно вложил в него душу. 

Шоичи все пытался разобраться, представить себе, что заставило бы такого человека, как Бьякуран, однажды изменить своим привычкам, изменить самому себе, и на ум приходило только одно: он мог лишь измениться сам. Он никогда не говорил о себе в детстве ни при каких обстоятельствах и даже избегал прямых вопросов, как будто для него было по-настоящему важно затерять все свои воспоминания. Как будто это что-то могло для него изменить, как будто это меняло его самого. И вот сейчас Ирие чувствовал, что это так и было: однажды Бьякуран изменился настолько, что его собственное прошлое, его жизнь оказалась для него… неподходящей, ненужной. 

«Нужно будет обязательно расспросить его об этом», — подумал Шоичи. Он в последний раз обвел кончиками пальцев лепестки рисованных цветов и встал из-за стола, поспешив в ванную, на ходу захватив со дна рюкзака оставшуюся в нем маленькую сумочку с зубной щеткой и прочими принадлежностями.

Вскоре он уже наспех обтирался полотенцем, ища взглядом часы, которых в комнате нигде не было. Свои наручные он так и не перевел в другой часовой пояс, отчего совершенно терялся во времени. По его ощущениям он торчал за столом, а потом и в ванной, с удовольствием подставляясь под струи прохладной воды, часа полтора, никак не меньше. Но Бьякуран не заходил, а значит, время еще не вышло. И эти мысли подгоняли его, заставляя суетиться и каждую секунду ожидать прихода друга.

Натянув белье, Шоичи замешкался с выбором футболки, растерянно перебирая плотные ткани в поисках чего-то более легкого, удобного. Поток его мыслей прервал звук отворяющейся двери, и он вздрогнул, прижав ком из футболок к груди, и резко сел на постель, глядя в сторону двери. Застывший в проеме Бьякуран смерил его долгим изучающим взглядом, задержавшись на нечесанных волосах и голой груди, приподняв бровь в немом жесте.

— Ты перепугал меня до полусмерти, — Шоичи вздохнул, откидывая одежду в сторону. Джессо окинул взором беспорядок, творящийся на постели и вокруг нее, понимающе хмыкнув.

— Вау, так вот что ты подразумевал под личным пространством. А я думал свалка — это отличительная черта только твоей комнаты в общежитии.

— Не начинай, а! — Ирие подхватил со спинки кровати шорты, спешно натянул их, связав тесемки в узел, и взял первую подвернувшуюся под руку футболку. Бьякуран смотрел на него — не мигая, спрятав руки в карманах джинсов песочного цвета, и улыбался уголками губ. — Что такое? — взволновался Шоичи, невольно замерев на месте.

— Ничего, — губы Бьякурана расплылись в широкой довольной ухмылке. Он вытащил руку из кармана, повертев пальцем в воздухе. — У тебя родинки по всему телу.

— Это плохо? — выпалил Шоичи, растерявшись, чувствуя, как пламенеют щеки от прилившей крови — под взглядом Бьякурана он чувствовал себя раздетым, хотя это сравнение было и недалеко от правды.

— Это здорово, — сказал Джессо, и Шоичи окончательно смутился от его пристального взгляда. 

На мгновение ему показалось, что Бьякуран вот-вот отлепится от дверного косяка и подойдет к нему. Сердце сразу подскочило в груди, забившись быстрее, и Ирие поспешил натянуть на себя футболку, оттягивая полы как можно ниже и стремясь закрыться, избавиться от этого навязчивого волнительного чувства. 

— Я умираю с голоду, — пожаловался он, облизнув губы, и Шоичи захотелось снова сесть, чтобы не упасть от лезущих в голову мыслей. — Пойдем на кухню, а? 

— Да-да, пойдем.

На кухне было очень светло и пахло чем-то аппетитным, отчего у Шоичи сразу заурчало в животе. Помещение было очень просторным, заставленным столами, комодами, разной техникой и кухонной утварью. Он никогда не был на кухнях в ресторанах, но ему отчего-то казалось, что эта кухня мало чем уступала некоторым из них. «Особенно итальянским», — подумал Ирие с улыбкой, пробегаясь взглядам по банкам с оливами, связкам чеснока и лука, подвязанным к полкам букетикам из разных трав. Бьякуран же первым делом поспешил к холодильнику.

— Не знаю как ты, а я готов съесть все, что найду, — воскликнул он, разглядывая содержимое. Шоичи подошел и встал рядом, заглядывая поверх его плеча внутрь. — Конечно же, ничего тут нет.

Шоичи приуныл, пытаясь прикинуть, как долго еще ждать ужина. 

— Ладно, не умирать же с голоду, — пробормотал Бьякуран, запуская обе руки в холодильник и вытаскивая широкое блюдо с выпуклой крышкой.

Поставив его на стол, он направился к невысокой двери за плитами и принес оттуда кусок сыра с широкими дырками и несколько переспелых красных яблок. Шоичи присел на стул, наблюдая за его маневрами. С другого стола он принес графин с каким-то напитком и два стакана. На одной из полок нашлась начатая буханка серого хлеба, завернутая в полотенце, на другой — бутылочка масла. Бьякуран налил его в блюдце и туда же покрошил листья какой-то пряности, растерев между пальцами. В блюде под крышкой оказались заварные пирожные. 

— Ты что, серьезно? — воскликнул Шоичи, когда Бьякуран первым делом ухватил самое большое пирожное с тарелки.

— А в чем проблема? — удивился тот, прожевав кусок. — Ты ешь, ешь.

— Немного странно начинать со сладкого, ты так не считаешь?

— Нет конечно! Зачем ждать конца обеда, чтобы съесть десерт, если сладкого я хочу сейчас? — удивился Джессо и как-то нехорошо сощурился, отчего Шоичи чувствовал себя жертвой экспериментов над разумом.

— Ох, ну да, очень логично, — подтвердил Ирие, оглядываясь по сторонам. — А ножи?

Бьякуран закатил глаза, вздохнув. Наспех облизав пальцы от остатков крема, он взял хлеб и отломил от него несколько частей; так же он обошелся и с сыром. Взяв один из кусков хлеба, Бьякуран макнул его в блюдце с маслом и протянул Шоичи.

— Есть это нужно так, — сказал он мягко, чуть приподнимая брови и приглашая попробовать.

Шоичи замялся, не зная, как поступить – есть руками, по его мнению, было откровенным варварством. Но он ведь был сейчас на настоящей итальянской кухне, в такой удивительный атмосфере, когда самым правильным казалось то, чего никогда в жизни не делал, и продолжать слушать голос холодного разума или непредвзятой логики казалось по меньшей мере глупо. Особенно в тот момент, когда крошечные пылинки кружились в лучах желтого, как сыр, солнечного света, проникающего сквозь оконные ставни. Когда в воздухе пахло пряностями и фруктами. Когда Бьякуран сидел близко-близко к нему, задевая его колено своим, и улыбался так, как — Шоичи знает, — не улыбается никому другому, словно эта его улыбка пронумерована и зарезервирована только для него, Ирие Шоичи. К специальному дню, специальному моменту. Для специальной цели. 

Игнорировать очарование момента казалось ему настоящим преступлением. Шоичи со вздохом подался вперед, принюхиваясь к хлебу, смоченному маслом, но обычного запаха не ощутил. Аромат был приятнее и совсем не таким, к которому он привык, а еще еле заметно пахло какими-то травами. Он осторожно откусил, и масло потекло по пальцам. Бьякуран смотрел на него с улыбкой, дожевывая свой кусок и ловко собирая капли масла губами. Шоичи последовал его примеру, чувствуя себя отчего-то ужасно глупо, но в то же время не мог не признать – это было очень необычно и очень вкусно. А еще очень… приятно. Так свободно и легко, как игра, без цели и приза, ради удовольствия и ради самой игры.

За хлебом последовал сыр с резким сливочным запахом, чуть солоноватый на вкус, а потом Ирие осмелел и выбрал пирожное с тарелки, махнув рукой на привычное свое представление о еде в целом и сбалансированном питании в частности. Джессо наполнил оба стакана из графина, пододвигая один из них Шоичи, и тот, уже не задумываясь, взял его, делая несколько жадных глотков. Хотелось узнавать, пробовать, изучать — и все сейчас, сразу же, не медля. Напиток оказался лимонадом с виноградным соком, — сладким, но не приторным, а мята добавляла ему оттенок свежести и прохлады. 

— Это здорово, — закивал Шоичи, улыбаясь и кладя в рот еще кусочек сыра.

После этого он опробовал еще множество комбинаций и последовательностей, но пирожное после сыра было самым вкусным. Напоследок Бьякуран разломил одно яблоко на двоих, продавив плод пальцами у черенка — так, что сок брызнул в стороны. Он поставил локти на стол, довольно жмурясь и слизывая с пальцев липкий нектар. Шоичи клонило в сон от усталости и разлившегося внутри тепла, хоть он и не мог сказать, что наелся: решил не портить аппетит перед ужином, а то будет неудобно за столом ковырять еду вилкой, ничего не съев. Вспомнив об ужине, он вдруг задумался.

— А кто готовит, твоя мама?

— Нет, она не умеет готовить. Есть кухарка, она живет со своей семьей в одном из тех домиков в низине, — разъяснил Джессо, лениво пережевывая яблоко.

— Ого, вы держите дом специально для кухарки?

— Ее муж и сын работают на винограднике, дочка — горничной в доме, все продумано, Шо-чан, — Бьякуран отложил огрызок в сторону, облизываясь, и оперся подбородком о сложенные замком руки, удовлетворенно вздохнув.

— За целым домом она одна следит? — удивился Шоичи, окидывая взглядом кухню.

— Да здесь и мусорить-то некому, Шо-чан, — протянул Бьякуран в ответ, глядя куда-то в пространство. 

— Знаешь, чем дольше я здесь, тем сильнее впечатление, что в этом доме никто не живет по-настоящему, — заметил Ирие тихо, мусоля губами свою половину яблока.

— Я всегда знал, что ты очень умный и внимательный, Шо-чан, — вместо ответа сказал Джессо, вытирая руки о полотенце.

— А твой отец, он все время на работе? Чем он занимается?

— Ведет дела семьи, — нехотя признался Бьякуран. Шоичи вздохнул, сетуя на его неуступчивость, и взял полотенце.

— Надеюсь, мне удастся узнать твоих родителей получше. Может, они прольют свет на ваши семейные тайны, — произнес Шоичи наигранно важно, следя боковым зрением за Бьякураном.

— Зачем тебе это, Шо-чан? 

— Но разве ты не для этого меня сюда привез? — начал Ирие осторожно. — Чтобы я лучше узнал тебя, не так ли? 

Бьякуран посмотрел на него как-то просяще, сдвинув брови к переносице, но почти сразу же отвернулся, не ответив. Шоичи вздохнул, впиваясь зубами в свое яблоко. Раздались шаги в коридоре, и на кухню вошла невысокая, плотно сбитая женщина, одетая в простое платье. Она остановилась, как только заметила сидящих за столом парней, и всплеснула руками, переменившись в лице и набирая в легкие воздух, как будто собралась тушить пожар.

— Ой, нет, только не это, — прошептал Джессо, вскинувшись. — Кухарка сейчас нас по столу размажет, пора делать ноги.

Синьора взорвалась потоком витиеватых итальянских фраз, резко жестикулируя. Мимикой она передавала то, что Шоичи не понимал в ее речи, а точнее, — что все плохо. Втянув голову в плечи,он с интересом и опаской наблюдая эту жаркую перепалку. Бьякуран поднялся на ноги, примирительно выставив ладони перед собой, и что-то проговорил ей в ответ успокаивающим голосом. Судя по жестам, она прогоняла их с кухни, а еще — была в бешенстве из-за пирожных. Ирие задавался вопросом, признала ли она сына хозяйки, но судя по тому, что она не принялась вопить и звать на помощь, за воров она их не приняла. А значит, просто не делала поблажек никому, кто бы ни покусился на ее кухню. 

Сделав Шоичи знак следовать за ним, Бьякуран осторожно попятился к выходу, обходя стол с другой стороны и продолжая лепетать что-то своим мелодичным голосом. Наверное, это действовало, так как синьора заметно успокоилась, почти полностью сосредоточившись на разграбленном блюде с пирожными. Тогда они вдвоем и выскользнули из кухни, поспешив наверх. На лестнице Джессо смеялся, высоко запрокинув голову вверх, и Шоичи чувствовал легкий укол недовольства самим собой за то, что за время знакомства с ним так и не выучил итальянский хотя бы на базовом уровне — теперь ведь постоянно придется расспрашивать его обо всем, что бы ни происходило в доме. 

— Она так за пирожные разволновалась, или что? Что ты так смеешься? — допытвался он, нагоняя Бьякурана.

— Ну, в целом — да, из-за пирожных, они были к сегодняшнему десерту приготовлены, — ответил тот, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы джинсов. — Но больше она разнервничалась из-за мелочей: вдруг вспомнила, что меня давно не было дома, а еще, что сильно исхудал, и что пора бы девушку привести в дом, и вообще хватит уже заниматься глупостями. 

— Ну и ну, она прямо как наседка. А какие глупости она имела в виду? — не отставал Ирие, зацепившись за последнюю фразу.

— Пальцем она в этот момент на тебя указывала, — Бьякуран повернулся к нему, когда они поднялись на второй этаж, глядя с улыбкой и теплотой. 

— В смысле, я глупый? 

— Если вкратце, то ты не внушаешь ей доверия своим видом.

— А что не так с моим видом?! — воскликнул Шоичи, приходя в негодование. — Скажи, как я выгляжу?

— М-м, — Джессо остановился, взявшись за ручку двери гостевой. — Ты выглядишь очень привлекательно, — признался он, отворив дверь и сделав приглашающий жест рукой. Шоичи замялся на пороге, пытаясь отделить шутку от правды.

— Ты говоришь ерунду, — процедил он сквозь зубы, протискиваясь мимо Бьякурана в комнату. Тот вдруг обхватил его рукой за пояс, прижимая к себе.

— Я правду говорю, — он улыбался, прищурив глаза.

— В любом случае, она не могла такого сказать, — упорствовал Шоичи, не слишком активно вырываясь. 

От Бьякурана веяло теплом, пахло яблоками и сладким кремом, а еще совсем немного чем-то пряным — теми травами, должно быть. Чувство голода возвращалось к нему от этих запахов, и рот наполнялся слюной.

— Может, она заметила, что мне ты нравишься? — настаивал Бьякуран, теребя пальцами боковой шов футболки Шоичи. 

— А я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил тот, приподняв брови. Уголки губ дрожали от волнения и предвкушения новой игры. — Только говори так, чтобы я тебя понимал, ладно?

— Non c'e' due senza tre, — прошептал Бьякуран, наклоняясь к нему. — Нет дыма без огня, Шо-чан.

— Звучит неплохо, — заметил Ирие, нервно поглядывая в коридор. Было бы просто ужасно, если бы кто-нибудь их увидел, весь отпуск и эта атмосфера тайны пошли бы насмарку. И как только Бьякуран может быть таким спокойным?..

— А хочешь бесплатный урок итальянского прямо сейчас? — предложил Джессо, поворачивая голову Шоичи обратно к себе и вцепляясь в него горящим взглядом, маня и увлекая в свою игру.

— Ах да, мы же собирались читать.

Он стоял неподвижно, пока пальцы Бьякурана очерчивали линию подбородка, скулы и поднимались дальше, к ушной раковине. От медленного еле ощутимого движения было щекотно, а внутри у него собирались в поток тоненькие струйки тепла, блуждающие по всему телу. 

— Напомни, что именно мы собирались читать?

— Не помню, — Бьякуран покачал головой, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Но у меня есть замечательный итальянский словарь, не хочешь попробовать поговорить на моем языке?

— Не знаю, можно попробовать, — прошептал Ирие, как зачарованный следя за его губами. Он протянул руку и неуверенно коснулся кожи за ухом, чуть задевая кончиками пальцев хрящик. — Как это называется? 

— All'orecchio, — прошептал Бьякуран, задевая губами мочку уха. 

— All'orecchio… — повторил Шоичи, поворачивая голову чуть в сторону, открывая лучший доступ к себе. По спине побежали мурашки, и горло перехватило кольцом, отчего дышать приходилось часто и неглубоко. — По-моему, у тебя произношение не очень, не знаю соглашаться ли. 

— Бери что есть, другого учителя у тебя не будет, — покачал головой Бьякуран, потянув его в комнату и захлопывая дверь ногой. 

— Тогда я беру полный курс, — решил Шоичи, сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком.

— Очень мудро, — похвалил Джессо, оттесняя его к кровати. — Без полного погружения в атмосферу изучаемого языка ничего не получится. 

— Ты говоришь, как специалист, — заметил Шоичи, упираясь ногами в спинку кровати. Бьякуран подтолкнул его вперед, и он упал на спину, раскинув руки в стороны; низкая деревянная спинка несильно впилась в икры. — О-ох!

— К сожалению, конкретно в этом вопросе я только теоретик, мой опыт распространяется на несколько другую область, но это не помешает мне справиться с любыми… э-э, трудностями на пути к твоему просвещению.

Бьякуран влез следом на кровать, напирая на отползающего назад Шоичи, а потом поймал его за лодыжку и притянул к себе, обхватывая руками за пояс и заставляя сесть. Руки дрожали от волнения и сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, ему казалось, они оба сейчас оглохнут от этого грохота в ушах, но Бьякуран все так же продолжал обнимать его, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Lezione uno: слушайся меня, — выдохнул Джессо ему в лицо, пробегаясь пальцами по шее, надавливая несильно на кадык и заставляя Шоичи сглатывать. — И тогда все будет идти хорошо, — он потянулся и коснулся губами яремной впадины, согревая кожу своим дыханием.

— А если я не буду слушаться? — поинтересовался Ирие, пытаясь говорить как можно ровнее. Вместо ответа Бьякуран прикусил кожу над ключицей, проведя по ней зубами. — Ох, ясно, урок усвоил… 

Шоичи зажмурился, прихватывая губами воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться и взять себя в руки, чтобы каждой клеточкой тела прочувствовать каждую секунду и каждое прикосновение. 

— Умница, Шо-чан. Итак, это, — Бьякуран прижал язык к его шее, медленно проводя вверх до самого уха, а потом прошептал, едва задевая хрящики губами: — Il collo. 

У Шоичи перехватило дыхание от того, как близко, как ярко… как мало. Он потянулся вперед, не глядя, и коснулся груди Бьякурана, пробегаясь пальцами вверх, а потом погладил ключицу.

— А это?

— La clavicola, — ответил Джессо, улыбаясь, и склонился, оттягивая ворот футболки, после чего обхватил губами выступающие под кожей косточки, вылизывая впадинку между ключиц, пока Шоичи не откинул голову назад, шумно выдыхая и пробегаясь пальцами по его спине, при этом беспокойно вцепившись в его плечи. 

Очки съезжали с носа, и стекла запотевали от горячего дыхания. Шоичи чувствовал себя глупо в них, но снять не мог — лишится зрения, лишится и контроля. Хотя… Что и как он тут контролировал, понять уже никак не удавалось.

Бьякуран прижался носом к его щеке, неглубоко и часто дыша, а потом положил руки на поясницу, подцепляя край футболки. Шоичи пытался подавить зарождающееся внутри волнение, но как только он задел лопатки костяшками пальцев, сорвался: дернул свою футболку вниз, закрываясь, и отпрянул назад. Джессо озадаченно посмотрел на него, тяжело вздыхая, и сел прямо, сложив руки на коленях, как будто переходя в режим ожидания.

— Lezione due: доверяй мне. Если ты мне не веришь, то все это не имеет смысла, — укорил он, хмурясь.

Шоичи зажмурился, переводя дыхание и прислушиваясь к самому себе. Еще одна уступка, еще один шажок навстречу — и дороги назад он уже не найдет, потерявшись в темноте и забывшись от дурманящих ароматов чужих волос и кожи. Но от такого невозможно отказаться, — когда по   
нервам прокатываются искорки, расцвечивая помутившееся сознание всполохами эмоций; когда сладко тянет внизу живота от желания и от того, насколько близка возможность это желание осуществить. Ирие одним движением стянул свою футболку, отбрасывая ее в сторону, решив, что лучше уж недолго переживать неудачу или разочарование, чем всю жизнь сожалеть об отвергнутом шансе. Бьякуран улыбнулся, облизнув губы, и последовал его примеру, оставаясь в одних джинсах. И Шоичи сам потянулся к нему, зарываясь носом в волосы, обхватив руками и прижимаясь кожей к коже. Тот резко выдохнул, подхватил его под коленями и притянул вплотную к себе, усадив на свои бедра. Шоичи сжал пальцами его плечи, зажмуриваясь, ощущая бешеное сердцебиение в груди Бьякурана, — такое же, а может и сильнее, чем его собственное. 

— Il giro, — прошептал тот, поглаживая Шоичи вдоль спины, кружа пальцами по лопаткам, погружая их в ямочки на пояснице. А он только пытался дышать как можно глубже и ровнее, унимая дрожь в руках.

Джессо провел руками по его спине и запустил ладонь в волосы на затылке, слегка нажимая и массируя, потянул голову Шоичи назад, собрав пряди в кулак — властно, сильно, настолько, чтобы хотелось подчиниться и чувствовать в этом какое-то особенное удовольствие. И Бьякуран снова опалил прерывистым дыханием его шею, пробираясь губами все выше, пока не выдохнул, наконец, ему прямо в рот:

— La labbra, — касаясь губами губ. 

— La lingua, — обводя нижнюю языком.

— Il bacio, — целуя дрожащие от нетерпения губы.

Шоичи с тихим вздохом ответил на поцелуй, прикрывая глаза. Бьякуран был жадным и любопытным, он кусал его губы, следом посасывая их, сминал своим напором и отступал, рвано дыша в приоткрытый рот, проверяя, — сколько же Шоичи сможет выдержать игру в гляделки? Сколько протянет без поцелуя? А когда Ирие закрыл глаза, задерживая дыхание, он осторожно прикоснулся языком к уголку губ, ведя вверх по контуру, и тут же снова отдалился, на жалкие миллиметры и прихватил широко открытым ртом воздух, щекоча своим дыханием. А Шоичи со стоном подавался вперед, набрасываясь на него, и тут же получал отпор, тут же оказывался захвачен и подвластен Бьякурану, как будто только этого от него и ждали. Он повалил Шоичи на спину, не прекращая целовать, и коснулся кончиками пальцев его груди. 

— Il seno, — прошептал он задыхаясь. 

Шоичи уже не мог вынырнуть из затапливающего с ног до головы удовольствия, и только считал в голове: uno, due, tre; вдох, выдох, поцелуй. Бьякуран лизнул кожу рядом с правым соском, обвел чувствительный ореол, и Шоичи вжал пальцы в его плечи, потихоньку сходя с ума.

— Il capezzolo, — Джессо накрыл губами затвердевший сосок, посасывая, и перед глазами начало стремительно темнеть. 

Шоичи зажмурился на секунду, а потом стянул с переносицы очки, откладывая их куда-то в сторону, как он надеялся — на тумбочку. К черту контроль и все его ограничения, сейчас — к черту. Бьякуран прижал ладони к его высоко вздымающейся груди и повел вниз, пересчитывая пальцами ребра, а следом — продолжил поцелуями-укусами, прихватывая кожу в мелких впадинках зубами и зализывая следы, целуя каждый сантиметр. Как будто помогая дышать, качая воздух в его неслушающиеся легкие. И Шоичи действительно начинало казаться, что без этой заботы он умрет, если Бьякуран не даст ему еще один глоток воздуха вместе со своим поцелуем, — умрет в страшных муках. 

Джессо потянул вниз его шорты вместе с бельем, задевая резинкой напряженный член, и Шоичи выгнулся на постели, закусив ребро ладони, за что тут же получил укус в плечо, велящий расслабиться. Задышал часто-часто, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Бьякурана, но различил только горящий взгляд его глаз, в которых зрачок поглотил весь цвет, зияя черной дырой. Он испугался, заметался, пытаясь вернуться к свету, но темнота поглотила его, накрывая жаркой волной. И тогда попытался вынырнуть, вскинувшись на постели, обвивая руками шею Бьякурана и потянувшись к нему за глотком воздуха, которого катастрофически не хватало. 

— Ко мне… — прошептал тот едва различимо, гладя скулу Шоичи пальцами, целуя острый подбородок.

Сильные руки перевернули Шоичи на живот, Бьякуран успокаивающе прошелся пальцами вдоль позвоночника, задержавшись на ягодице, а потом его дыхание почувствовалось на коже.

— Твои родинки — это поцелуи солнца, baci del sole…

Джессо касался кончиком языка разгоряченной кожи, покрывая поцелуями каждую пору на его спине, хриплым шепотом пересчитывая родинки, медленно, так медленно, что хотелось кричать в голос, лишь бы ускорить течение времени хоть на чуточку. Шоичи цеплялся пальцами за скользкое прохладное покрывало, дыша широко открытым ртом и жмурясь от удовольствия. А потом Бьякуран снова перевернул его на спину, разводя колени в стороны. Шоичи сгорал от смеси стыда и удовольствия, боясь встретиться взглядом с ним. А тот наклонился, сжав подбородок, разворачивая к себе.

— Lezione tre: смотри только на меня, — прошептал он, и Шоичи сфокусировал взгляд на его лице, на порозовевших щеках и темном взгляде, а потом почувствовал, как влажные пальцы касаются его в промежности, и вздрогнул всем телом, зажимаясь.

Бьякуран с силой развел его ноги в стороны, придерживая коленями и руками, и надавил на сжатые мышцы ануса, проталкивая палец внутрь на одну фалангу. Внутри что-то оборвалось, лопнуло, царапая острыми концами. Шоичи зажмурился, напрягаясь всем телом, и Бьякуран зарычал, рывком вздергивая его вверх, подхватив руками под спину. Он смотрел зло и измученно, а потом прикрыл глаза, глубоко дыша, и отстранился, отворачиваясь от него. 

— Бьякуран… — позвал Шоичи испуганно, но тот оборвал его, взмахнув рукой. 

Потянувшись к стоящей возле кровати тумбочки, Бьякурана дернул на себя ящик, и тот вылетел из пазов, с грохотом падая на пол. Шоичи испугался, что кто-нибудь придет узнать, что это был за шум, и тогда им обоим точно крышка. 

— А если кто-нибудь войдет?..

Пошарив рукой в вывалившемся из него содержимом, Бьякуран вновь обернулся к Шоичи, сжимая небольшой голубой флакон в руке.

— Плевать. И никто не войдет, никто не услышит, поверь мне. А теперь вспомни урок второй и, пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, — попросил он, вкладывая флакон в ладонь Шоичи, а потом взялся за пуговицу своих джинсов, расстегивая их и снимая вместе с бельем.

Ирие сглотнул, скользнув взглядом по налившемуся кровью члену, почти прижимавшемуся к животу, и покрепче стиснул флакон в руке, гулко сглатывая. Умом он понимал, что нельзя раздразнить настолько, а потом бросить, повернув все вспять, сказать, что не готов и рано. Да и как можно приготовиться к такому? Шоичи искренне верил, что в эти чувства, с этим человеком — можно только окунуться с головой, не задумываясь. Как в воду с разбега.

Бьякуран мягко надавил на его колено, и Шоичи поддался, прогибаясь под него, под настойчивое давление теплых рук. Тогда Джессо лег на него сверху, прижимая своим весом к постели, поцеловал в губы, скользнув по небу языком, и перевернулся на спину вместе с ним. Шоичи растерянно моргнул, оказавшись сверху, а Бьякуран только хитро улыбнулся, обхватывая его за бедра, поглаживая покрытую тонкими волосками кожу, и заставил согнуть колени, принимая максимально открытую позу. Шоичи облизнул пересохшие губы, напряженно следя за тем, как Бьякуран отвинчивает колпачок флакона, из которого на руки ему полилось ароматное масло. 

— Боли будет очень мало, я постараюсь, — прошептал он, прижимая скользкие пальцы к сжатым мышцам входа, и Шоичи кивнул, упираясь руками в постель по обе стороны от его головы, и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.

Пальцы толкнулись на пробу, Бьякуран прицокнул языком и сбавил обороты, дыша размеренно и глубоко, кружа вокруг входа, обхватывая ладонью яички и пробегаясь по напряженной плоти Шоичи, а затем возвращаясь к сжатым мышцам, надавливая почти невесомо. Шоичи кусал губы, глядя ему в глаза сверху вниз — такими глазами на мир смотрят безумцы; у него внутри от этого взгляда тлела страсть, готовая вспыхнуть заревом неудержимого пожара при малейшем дуновении ветерка. Шоичи чувствовал: они хотели друг друга так, что легче, наверное, было бы умереть, чем терпеть хоть секунду. Тогда он сам качнул бедрами, насаживаясь на палец. Бьякуран охнул, жмурясь, и протолкнул его до упора. Потом он приподнялся, опираясь на вторую руку, и прикусил кожу на шее, — там, где под ней перекатывались мышцы. И медленно добавил второй палец. Шоичи зажмурился, стараясь чувствовать не дискомфорт, а концентрироваться на поцелуях-укусах, покрывающих шею. Бьякуран был осторожен и очень терпелив, неспешно растягивая его, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Шоичи и реагируя на каждый судорожный вздох. Два пальца медленно двигались внутри, лаская стенки ануса, смазывая и разрабатывая их. Шоичи осторожно поводил бедрами, пытаясь привыкнуть к странному ощущению. Его щеки горели от волнения и жадного взгляда Бьякурана, сердце срывалось с галопа на барабанную дробь, и в уши словно набилась вата. 

— Ты такой… выразительный, — прошептал Бьякуран, сгибая пальцы и разводя их в стороны.

Шоичи задохнулся новым глотком воздуха, выпав из ритма. Третий палец вошел уже свободнее. Бьякуран принялся двигать ладонью, распаляя его, срывая с губ пока еще тихие стоны, но тот отчетливо понимал, что долго держаться у него не получится. Сознание не выдерживало таких ощущений, давая сбои, от которых он то и дело вываливался из реальности в темный шквал захватывающих эмоций, и дверью в этот мир были черные провалы, зияющие в лишенных света радужки глазах Бьякурана. Он сам насаживался на пальцы, ускоряя темп и тихо постанывая в приоткрытый рот, пока Бьякуран не перевернул его рывком на спину, подминая под себя. Он приставил к растянутому отверстию влажную головку члена, толкаясь внутрь. Приковывая взгляд Шоичи к себе, следя за ним, словно кошка за добычей. Ирие приподнял бедра, подаваясь навстречу, обнимая его ногами за пояс и шепча на ухо что-то так сбивчиво и неразборчиво, что сам не улавливал смысла своих слов. Войдя до конца, Бьякуран перевел дыхание, давая привыкнуть, чуть поводя бедрами. А потом начал медленно двигаться, хватая широко открытым ртом воздух, жмурясь и краснея от сдерживаемых эмоций. Шоичи приподнимал бедра, насаживаясь на член до упора. Рука Бьякурана легла на его член, сжимая и дергая вверх-вниз в такт движениям бедрами, и Шоичи закатил глаза, напрочь потеряв связь с реальностью, чувствуя только, как плещется внутри удовольствие. Влажные звуки соприкосновения тел заставляли его кусать губы от стыда, но Бьякуран в ответ только толкался сильнее, — так, что Шоичи вскрикивал от электрических разрядов, прошивающих позвоночник.

Бьякуран двигался все быстрее, стискивая его бедро, срываясь на хрип с прерывистых стонов, и Шоичи казалось, еще секунда — и от него ничего не останется, только оголенный комок измученных нервов, готовый взорваться от любого неосторожного движения. Он скользил ладонями по скользкой от пота спине, сжимая упругие ягодицы, притягивая его ближе к себе, в себя. Внутри свернулась колючая проволока наслаждения, разрывая его на части, от бешеного сердцебиения шумело в голове. Шоичи вскрикнул от нового толчка. Ладонь Бьякурана сжала головку его члена, и он выгнулся всем телом от выворачивающего наизнанку оргазма. На живот брызнула сперма, мышцы ануса запульсировали, сжимая Бьякурана внутри, и он кончил следом. 

Пальцы на ногах свело от этого взрыва внутри, сознание разнесло на куски, разметав их где-то далеко за пределами тела. В ушах звенело и губы слегка покалывало от пережитых ощущений, волнами покидающих его тело. Бьякуран тяжело дышал, лежа на его груди и прижимаясь щекой к изгибу плеча. А потом лениво скатился с него, увлекая за собой на бок, и молча обнял, припав губами к пульсирующей на шее жилке. Они медленно восстанавливали дыхание, приникнув друг к другу и не открывая глаз.

***

 

— Эй, Шо-чан, скажи что-нибудь… а то я волнуюсь, ты так долго молчишь, — через некоторое время попросил Бьякуран хриплым голосом, заправляя ему выбившиеся волосы за ухо, скользя при этом пальцами по влажному от пота лбу.

Шоичи вздохнул, пытаясь разлепить глаза, но ничего не выходило — слишком хотелось спать и слишком хорошо ему было.

— Я… теперь я еще больше проголодался, — промямлил он. Бьякуран глухо рассмеялся, потрепав его по волосам. — Долго еще до ужина?

— Нет, немного осталось. Времени осталось совсем мало, — прошептал он Шоичи, касаясь губами горла. Пальцы гладили плечо почти невесомо и так нежно, что у Шоичи начинало покалывать где-то в груди. 

— Уже пора идти? — пробормотал он сонно.

— Подожди еще немного, не уходи.

— Со мной никогда не происходило ничего подобного, если ты это хотел узнать, — выпалил вдруг Ирие, разлепляя глаза. 

— И это было хорошо? 

Шоичи кивнул в ответ, зарываясь носом в волосы Бьякурана и тяжело вздыхая.

— Но это ужасно… энергозатратно. 

— Что, энергозатратно? У меня бы никогда язык не повернулся сказать такое о сексе. 

— А что такого, если так и есть? — Джессо чуть отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Шоичи щурился и морщился, пытаясь как следует разглядеть его лицо, но видел только размытое светлое пятно с яркими точками глаз.

— Ничего. Нет, и правда ведь ничего, — усмехнулся Бьякуран, приподнимаясь на локте. — Просто больше никто в целом свете не додумается так сказать.

— И это плохо? — спросил Шоичи, отворачиваясь и шаря рукой в поисках очков. Тело заныло от боли в пояснице, растянутый анус неприятно саднило. Очень хотелось в душ.

— А если плохо, ты что, решишь измениться? — Бьякуран перегнулся через него, придавив своим весом, и взял с тумбочки очки, которые Шоичи совсем не заметил за брошенной там футболкой.

— Развиваться и стремиться к лучшему — это ведь всегда хорошо, разве нет? — Ирие осторожно перевернулся на спину, стараясь как можно меньше двигаться, но все равно было больно. Бьякуран навис сверху, опираясь на одну руку, и насадил очки ему на переносицу, двумя пальцами держа за перемычку.

— Это не то, что стоило бы менять, Шо-чан. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто ты, какой уж есть, — прошептал Джессо, и теперь Шоичи видел — с улыбкой. 

— Ладно, знаешь что, ты со своими полуфразами сегодня уже начал действовать мне на нервы. Я ужасно хочу в душ, я пойду, — он попытался медленно подняться, опираясь на руки, но дискомфорт в теле тут же дал о себе знать. — Да что за ужас, это не только энергозатратно, это еще и… болезненно.

— А я думал, растянул хорошо, — проворчал Бьякуран, закусывая губу и виновато глядя исподлобья. 

— В смысле "думал"? А ты что, наверняка не знал?!

— Откуда я мог знать? У меня с парнями никогда не было!

— Боже, что ты со мной делаешь! — Ирие согнулся пополам от боли в животе и в пояснице, готовый попросту взвыть от усталости и переизбытка накопившихся за день эмоций. Бьякуран прислонился к нему сзади, легко придерживая за плечи.

— Кажется, я переоценил твои возможности, ты гораздо нежнее, чем хочешь казаться, Шо-чан, — шепнул он, бережно поглаживая пальцами оголенную шею, легко прикасаясь к ней губами.

— О, прекрасно, теперь я еще и размазня, — подавленно резюмировал Шоичи, тяжело дыша. — Знаешь что, иди-ка ты со своими двойными стандартами куда подальше, и я следом. В другую сторону, то есть. В душ! — он схватил футболку с тумбочки, резво натянул ее на себя, даже не обратив внимания, что задом наперед. 

— Ладно, только далеко не уходи и побыстрее возвращайся.

— Ужин в семь, вот тогда и увидимся, — отрезал Шоичи, осторожно натягивая свои шорты, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Ну как скажешь, — пожал плечами Бьякуран, откидываясь на подушку и закладывая руки за голову. Шоичи воровато оглянулся на него, скользнув взглядом по матовой коже груди, всклокоченным еще больше обычного волосам, и поджал губы, шагнув в сторону двери. — Позови меня, когда заблудишься в поисках столовой, — бросил Бьякуран вдогонку, когда дверь за ним уже закрывалась.

Шоичи усмехнулся, покачав головой, и остановился, прижимаясь спиной к двери снаружи, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

— Так, ладно. Лад-но. Главное — держать ситуацию под контролем, — шептал он, прикрыв глаза и стараясь дышать ровнее и глубже. — Все под контролем, у меня все под-кон-тро-лем. Но как же болит зад! Нет, нельзя распускать сопли, я сильный, я справлюсь. У нас еще впереди три недели. Двадцать дней и… ночей… Господи!

У Шоичи волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он попытался представить все эти двадцать дней, которые он проведет здесь, в Тоскане, возле теплого моря, под жарким солнцем и… с Бьякураном. Он прижал ладонь к сердцу и неловко согнулся, кривясь от боли в заднице и опираясь второй рукой на колено. Мысли в голове метались как птицы, по которым ведется прицельный ракетный огонь. Ирие даже мог с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас в его системе образов олицетворяли эти ракеты.

— Если так все пойдет и дальше, моя голова лопнет, как переспелый арбуз, а на ее месте вырастет клумба. Надо взять себя в руки, — не унимался Шоичи, шепотом разговаривая сам с собой.

«Все идет легко и естественно, — твердил голос Бьякурана в его голове, ласково принуждая капитулировать и отбросить прочь все остатки здравого смысла. — Нам даже не нужно ни о чем волноваться».

— Есть о чем волноваться, еще как есть, — ворчал Шоичи, разгибаясь и потирая поясницу. — Мы под одной крышей с его родителями, а он говорит, что все в порядке. Все прекрасно! Я за ужином не смогу сидеть нормально, но нет, все прекрасно, конечно, я драматизирую…

— Ты драматизируешь, — подтвердил голос Бьякурана, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как тот в коротком халате с полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо, выходит в коридор. — Ты должен был уже вовсю намыливать свою пятую точку, Шо-чан. Что ты топчешься под моей дверью, не хочешь расставаться? Пойдем в душ вместе?

— Иди, куда шел, сделай одолжение, видеть тебя не могу.

— А что, боишься, твой контроль тебя подведет? Так нечего бояться, он и так тебя подведет. Еще не раз. А может, даже и сегодня, — с улыбкой расписал ему все перспективы Бьякуран, коротким пасом бросив прямо в грудь Шоичи его трусы, о которых тот в спешке просто позабыл. 

— Вот да, этого и боюсь, — каркнул Ирие хриплым голосом, комкая в руках белье. — У меня от тебя с головой не в порядке, так что держись подальше, ладно? Хотя бы на сегодня, а не то мне придется применить жесткие меры! — пригрозил он, пятясь назад, почти что спасаясь бегством. 

— Я буду паинькой, правда! — пообещал Бьякуран, смеясь ему вслед.

***

 

Мокрый после душа, с капающей с волос водой и абсолютно растерянный, Шоичи сидел за разрисованным гуашью столом, сложив руки перед собой. Он боялся шевельнуться лишний раз, чтобы не разрушить те тонкие своды из солнечных паутинок, что вытягивались у него внутри, накрывая сердце хрупким колпаком. Как новый этап эволюции, как будто код ДНК внутри перестраивается под воздействием мощнейших внешних факторов, расширяется, вмещая в себя все непредусмотренные детали — память о теплых ладонях, скользящих по коже, о сухих губах, касающихся мочки уха, и тихом, неповторимом шепоте. О том, как покрывается мурашками вся спина вслед за руками, ведущими сверху вниз по груди, прижимающими ребра, сковывающими и без того рваное дыхание. О том сладком, почти неуловимом ощущении, когда сердце бьется в левом подреберье так сильно, что кажется, внутри останутся синяки, и о том, как может давить на грудь ладонь, как будто сжимая это сердце голой рукой. 

Шоичи знал, что в памяти копаться бесполезно и ничего из этого он там не найдет, ничего равного по силе и важности завораживающему взгляду светлых глаз и острому чувству несвободы, принадлежности. 

— Ну и ладно. Легко. Да, точно — легко, — пожал он плечами, взъерошивая влажные волосы на затылке. — Это не проблема, вообще не проблема, ко всему привыкают, и к этому тоже можно. 

Ирие утвердительно кивнул головой, храбрясь и подбадривая себя. Наручные часы показывали половину седьмого по местному времени. Взяв расческу со стола, он откинулся на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза. 

В доме было необычайно тихо — к такой тишине Шоичи совсем не привык. Дома, в Японии, постоянно кто-то шумел, работал телевизор, из открытых окон с улицы доносились детские крики или звон велосипедных колокольчиков. В Штатах в университетском общежитии о тишине вообще можно было только мечтать! А здесь… ни за окном, ни в стенах дома — ни звука, ни шороха, ни голоса. Оставалось только гадать, действительно ли здесь так тихо или же о спокойствии хозяев позаботились еще при строительстве, уплотнив стены звуконепроницаемыми материалами. Заведись в комнате сверчок — в полуночной тишине это свело бы с ума или перепугало до смерти даже человека с железными нервами. 

Пустое ожидание выматывало Ирие, он чувствовал себя неуютно, не зная, чем себя занять. Промелькнула мысль пойти и найти Бьякурана, чтобы провести оставшееся время с ним, но он отмел ее, не желая во всем потакать этим своим новым привычкам. А тяга к Бьякурану у него действительно превращалась в привычку — привычку быть рядом. Ирие встряхнул головой, заканчивая с самоанализом и решив в оставшееся время посидеть за компьютером, написать сестре о том, что успешно добрался до места и все с ним в порядке. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, она волнуется, да и наверняка удивится: когда это он успел смотаться в Италию? Но он уверял себя, главное — это соображения безопасности, случись что, и семья будет знать, где искать его, только и всего.

Пока Шоичи лазал под столом, подключая провода и составляющие, он успел отбить себе локти о косяки и углы. Модем работал удручающе медленно, хотя в магазине клялись, что через спутник он принимает сигнал из любой точки земного шара. Когда и за компьютером делать стало нечего, он совсем сник. Если все три недели он будет так зависим от Бьякурана и не найдет ничего, чем можно было бы себя занять хотя бы ненадолго, из этого вряд ли выйдет что-либо хорошее. В попытке убить время Шоичи решил покопаться на полках письменного стола, впрочем, не особо надеясь что-нибудь там найти.

К его удивлению, первый же ящик, попавшийся под руку, оказался доверху забит альбомами, фоторамками, какими-то картонками. Шоичи немного оторопел, разглядывая эту свалку, а потом осторожно вытащил верхнюю из рамок. И оказалось, что в раме вовсе не фотография, а гербарий. Какой-то засушенный цветок с подписью, сделанной корявым почерком на итальянском. Он пытался разобрать написанное, но не понял ни слова — видимо, ребенок писал с ошибками. Интересно, и сколько Бьякурану было, когда он тратил время на это занятие? Ирие усмехнулся, представив его собирающим листья и цветы в лесу. Кто бы мог подумать? Хотя, Бьякуран ведь всегда питал страсть ко всему, что связано с цветами, — видимо, это у него с детства.

Шоичи выключил компьютер, отодвинув его в сторону, и увлеченно принялся выкладывать содержимое ящика на стол. Здесь были совсем старые и неаккуратные гербарии, осыпавшиеся или растрескавшиеся, и другие — красивые, яркие. За стеклянными рамками можно было найти обычные полевые цветы или просто травы, названия которых он не знал, а можно было наткнуться на настоящие засушенные букеты — розы в окружении остролиста, хризантемы и гипсофилы, пена из цветов рододендрона на подложке папоротника, пышные камелии и олеандр на широких листьях монстеры. Ирие просматривал эти картинки одну за другой, отмечая про себя, что спонтанным набором размеров и форм эти букеты никак нельзя было назвать — каждый из них был выдержан в своем стиле, передавал свое настроение. Здесь были светлые, искристые образы, были легкие и нежные, как облака, а также строгие и сдержанные. Как букет на любой случай жизни, только за своей рамкой. 

Отложив последнюю рамку, Шоичи наугад выбрал один из альбомов и положил перед собой, отчего-то немного волнуясь. Ему казалось, что он копается в чужой переписке или читает личный дневник, но, с другой стороны, Бьякуран ведь ясно дал понять, что все имеющее для него значение из этой комнаты давно убрал, а значит, гербарии к числу этих вещей не относились. 

Но вместо гербариев в этом альбоме были настоящие картины, выложенные из цветов и листьев на черном картоне. Ирие в недоумении перевернул несколько страниц, скользя взглядом по мрачным изображениям, пока не наткнулся на пару глаз, выложенных из разных листьев. Вихрь желтого-зеленого-красного листопада кружил на картине, а в центре ясно виднелись пронизывающие красные глаза, чуть раскосые и без зрачков. Вместо ресниц — зазубренные края листьев, а под ними словно кровавые потеки. На следующей странице он увидел беснующееся море и переломленный надвое корабль, еще дальше — разверзнутую земную твердь под сенью огня. И так до самого конца альбома — лишь разрушение и смерть. А на последней странице на выжженную землю спускался белый ангел без лица.

— Не стоит тревожить то, что давно покрылось пылью, Шо-чан, — раздался голос Бьякурана, и Шоичи охнул, подскочив на месте от удивления. — Рискуешь подхватить какую-нибудь сентиментальную болезнь вроде памяти или чего похуже. Я думал, эти ящики под замком. Наверное, ключ потерялся, нужно будет их освободить.

— Ты напугал меня, — перебил Шоичи, не слушая его. 

— Прости. 

— Это ведь все ты сделал, верно? 

— Не помню, — пожал плечами Бьякуран, беззаботно улыбаясь.

— Но стол же твой, зачем тебе хранить чужое? Зачем ты сделал их? — настаивал Ирие, приподняв со стола альбом, который только что просматривал. 

— Я не помню, Шо-чан, и не хочу об этом говорить. Не заставляй меня злиться.

— А ты готов разозлиться из-за этой сухой травы? — осторожно поинтересовался Шоичи, вглядываясь в лицо застывшего в дверях Бьякурана.

— Шоичи, оставь это. Здесь для тебя ничего нет, да и для меня тоже. Это было так давно, что я сам не помню, о чем думал. Правда, — добавил он, сводя брови к переносице, и Шоичи отступил.

— Раньше у тебя не было секретов, — заметил он глухо, складывая альбомы и рамки в ящик стола.

— Раньше ты на них не натыкался. На то они и секреты, — отозвался Бьякуран безразличным голосом.

— А их много? 

— Достаточно, чтобы ты лишился сна и покоя, — ответил Бьякуран так серьезно, что у Шоичи холодок внутри пробежал. Он ведь мог как жестоко шутить, так и говорить чистую правду. 

— А тебе они спать не мешают? — спросил он с вызовом в голосе, впрочем, недостаточно резко, чтобы Джессо обратил внимание на его слова.

— Как видишь, справляюсь, Шо-чан. Давай закончим этот разговор, он ужасно глупый.

— Что? Почему это он глупый? Мне всегда казалось, что говорить правду и все такое — это очень важно! — Ирие подошел к нему вплотную, твердо глядя в глаза Бьякурана.

— Ты так сильно ошибаешься, что когда поймешь это, станет очень больно, Шо-чан. 

— Ты говоришь глупости, Бьякуран. Сотни и тысячи людей, имеющие за плечами долгую и тяжелую жизнь, в один голос твердят о том, что ложь никогда не приводит к добру.

— Но ты не один из сотни людей, имеющих за плечами ту самую жизнь. И я тоже. И жизнь у нас будет совсем другой, — продолжил Бьякуран, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк. — Не обязательно лгать, нужно просто научиться хранить секреты.

— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? — спросил Шоичи, нахмурившись, и обхватив себя руками за плечи. — Ты не думал о том, что мне лучше этого не знать?

— Вот видишь, ты уже сам готов признать, что ложь лучше правды.

— Как это может правдой, если ты скрываешь правду?

— Правда всегда остается правдой, какой бы ложью ее называли.

— У меня от тебя болит голова, — процедил Ирие, угрожающе надвигаясь на Бьякурана. — Не хочешь говорить — ну и не надо, не слишком-то и хотелось.

— Однажды я тебе расскажу. Однажды ты будешь знать больше, чем кто-либо другой, Шо-чан, — начал Бьякуран задумчиво, вплетая пальцы в еще влажные волосы Шоичи. — Потому что ты единственный из людей, кто достоин знать так много. Ангел спустился на землю, когда ты родился, и поцеловал тебя в лоб, одарив своим благословением. Ты особенный, Шо-чан. Как раз такой мне и нужен, — Бьякуран улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами, и быстро наклонился, целуя Шоичи. — С тобой можно ходить по облакам и достать звезду с неба, Шо-чан, ты даже не подозреваешь, на что способен. Ты можешь подарить мне крылья, — от этого шепота у Шоичи мурашки бегали по спине.

— Ты, кажется, перележал в ванной, и тебе мозги вымыло подчистую.

— Шо-чан такой… — Бьякуран умолк, а потом снова наклонился, вместо слов целуя его в губы. — Терпкий.

— Терпкий? — переспросил Шоичи, не веря своим ушам. — Как можно сказать «терпкий человек»? 

— Все равно что сказать «энергозатратный секс». Каждый выражает свои чувства по-своему, нужно учиться понимать друг друга!

— Ладно, и что в твоем словаре значит «терпкий»? — воскликнул Ирие, теряя терпение.

— Ничего не значит. Терпкий значит терпкий, Шо-чан, — раздраженно ответил он.

— Отлично, вот и поговорили. А главное, какое понимание царит в воздухе, ты заметил?

— По-моему, в воздухе царит запах еды. Так что пойдем уже вниз.

— Кстати, а почему ты так упорно не переступаешь порог этой комнаты? Думал, я не замечу? — спросил Шоичи, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Это как сделать шаг назад, в прошлое. Что-то мне не хочется двигаться в обратном направлении. 

— А ты никогда не думал о том, что в своем прошлом мог нечаянно оставить что-нибудь очень важное, просто позабыть в суматохе?

— Я уже никогда этого не узнаю. А если и узнаю, будет слишком поздно для сожалений и всего такого. Когда лодка тонет, все маловажное сбрасывают за борт. А подмоченный груз никогда не станет прежним, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Шоичи, заправляя за ухо растрепавшиеся волосы. Она прошли через холл и остановились у дверей в столовую.

— Помни, что я говорил, и просто веди себя естественно, ладно? Отца не будет, он уехал по делам, а Пьетра умеет быть ненавязчивой. Поедим и пойдем спать. Или на звезды смотреть. Что захочешь, Шо-чан, — Джессо улыбнулся ему, склонив голову набок, и толкнул тяжелые двери столовой. 

— Вы как раз вовремя! — Пьетра помогала горничной расставлять на столе тарелки с едой, от которых шел едва заметный пар. — Мария приготовила суп с белыми грибами!

— Ого, вот это здорово! — воскликнул Бьякуран, подлетая к матери и жадно разглядывая расставленные на передвижном столике блюда. Шоичи с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, остановившись возле дверей. — Ну что ты там стоишь! Иди, сядь сюда, — позвал он, плюхаясь на свой стул. Ирие уселся напротив него, Пьетра заняла место во главе шестиместного стола. 

Столовая была небольшой, но очень уютной; двойная дверь напротив входной, кажется, вела на кухню. Молоденькая горничная укатила через нее свой столик, бросив на Шоичи полный любопытства взгляд. Пьетра уже рассказывала что-то о своих виноградниках, искренне радуясь предстоящему сбору урожая, который обещал быть богатым. 

— У меня есть заказ на тридцать бутылок для одного ресторана в Ливорно, они собираются зимой проводить выставку-дегустацию для туристов откуда-то из постсоветской зоны. А еще оставшиеся сорок бутылок урожая двухлетней давности покупает отель в Милане на сезон высокой моды.

— Твое вино становится модным, мама, ты не думала расширить производство и поставить его на станок? — поинтересовался Бьякуран, откупоривая бутылку белого вина.

— Нет, что ты! В этом ведь и вся прелесть, за которую его полюбили: домашнее производство и оригинальная рецептура. 

— Ну тогда можно просто присоединить соседние земли к себе и нанять еще людей, — резонно заметил он, подавая Шоичи его бокал.

— Все не так просто, Бьякуран, нужны большие деньги. Земля в окрестностях дорожает не по дням, а по часам. Мне нужно копить деньги пару лет, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

— Отец мог бы дать тебе кредит, вы не разговаривали об этом? Я просто удивляюсь тебе, мама, ты теряешь хватку.

— У отца сейчас не лучший период в делах, не стоит его беспокоить, — предупредила Пьетра, комкая в руке льняную салфетку. Шоичи оторвался от своего бокала, который так придирчиво обнюхивал и разглядывал, услышав этот печальный тон.

— Вот как? — Бьякуран удивленно приподнял брови, складывая руки замком. — Никогда бы не подумал…

— Ах, грибной суп стынет, это непростительно! — Пьетра всплеснула руками, снова привлекая внимание к себе. — Предлагаю тост за белые грибы и этот чудесный суп!

— Отличный тост! — оживился Бьякурана, поднимая свой бокал со стола. Шоичи рассмеялся, не веря до конца в то, что пить можно за грибы. — Чего ты смеешься? — спросил Бьякуран, отпивая крошечный глоток из своего бокала.

— Тост очень необычный, никогда бы не подумал, — ответил Ирие, смущаясь.

— Вы просто не знаете итальянцев! — воскликнула Пьетра, хватая свою ложку. — Белые грибы — это национальная страсть в Тоскане! Вы не представляете, на что идут некоторые тосканцы в погоне за корзиной свежих грибов. Это почти спорт или азартная игра. У каждой семьи есть свой секретный уголок в лесу, где они собирают грибы и не рассказывают даже лучшим друзьям.

— Серьезно? 

— Да серьезно, серьезно! — подтвердил Бьякуран, почти не отрываясь от своей тарелки. — Я тоже их когда-то собирал, очень давно. Это увлекательно.

— Он насобирал полкорзины несъедобных грибов и был ужасно горд! — Пьетра заговорщически подмигнула Шоичи, коварно улыбаясь.

— Просто никто не сказал мне, как выглядят белые грибы, — оправдался Бьякуран, вытирая рот салфеткой.

Шоичи скрыл улыбку, кашлянув в кулак, и осторожно помешал ложкой кремовый суп с узором из сливок и несколькими небольшими листочками зелени. Больше походило на жидкое пюре, и он не сдержал недоверчивой гримасы.

— Боже, с таким лицом только и портить людям аппетит! — Бьякуран скучающе наблюдал за ним, отодвинув в сторону опустошенную тарелку.

— Не слушайте его, он ужасно любит вредничать.

— О да, я в курсе.

Ирие фыркнул, закатив глаза, а потом поднес ложку ко рту, пробуя суп. Оказалось очень вкусно, хоть и действительно слишком походило на пюре. Крем-суп — Шоичи к таким не привык, и от этого было немного странно. На зуб попадались кусочки белых грибов. он ел так осторожно, как будто боялся, что там окажется камень. 

— Действительно вкусно, — подтвердил он, скорее говоря это самому себе. 

— В Тоскане удивительная кухня, старинная рецептура и своя собственная культура приготовления блюд. Вы не встретите такого нигде, — торжествующе произнесла Пьетра.

— Ну, тут я вынужден с вами не согласиться, — возразил Шоичи, осторожно поглядывая на наблюдающего за ним Бьякурана. — В Японии кухня — это тоже сугубо национальная и очень специфическая традиция. И вы не найдете таких блюд, как у нас, нигде в мире. Хотя, должен признаться, белые грибы мы не готовим.

— О, суши и роллы, верно? Я как-то была в ресторане японской кухни, но, боюсь, это совсем не то, что суши в Японии.

— Вы правы. В Америке, например, готовят отвратительные суши. Единственное, что их повара более или менее освоили, это рамен, яичная лапша. Хотя и та больше походит на… резину, — закончил Шоичи, морща нос от воспоминаний. Они как-то ходили с Бьякураном в японский ресторан, и Шоичи учил его есть палочками, помогал правильно сложить пальцы, но тот так и не освоился. Зато изловчился перехватывать его руку и направлять порции риса или суши в свой рот, ничуть не стесняясь окружающих. Шоичи улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и бросил короткий взгляд на Бьякурана, как будто надеясь прочитать по его лицу, что он думает о том же самом. 

— Шоичи большой патриот, особенно своей национальной кухни. С ним невозможно ходить в японские рестораны, он критикует абсолютно все, начиная от салфеток и заканчивая икрой летучей рыбы, утверждая, что за нее в американских ресторанах определенно выдают что-то другое. Точнее вообще не икру, — рассказал Бьякуран, довольно улыбаясь и жмурясь. Шоичи рассмеялся, вспомнив, что как раз в тот самый первый раз он и устроил этот разнос, возмущаясь неправильно приготовленными роллами.

— Вы часто ходите куда-то вместе? — поинтересовалась Пьетра, потягивая вино и внимательно переводя взгляд со своего сына на Шоичи и обратно. 

— А, ну не то чтобы часто… — мямлил Ирие, пощипывая лежащий на блюдце рядом с его тарелкой хлеб.

— Вообще-то да, — сказал Бьякуран, как ни в чем не бывало. — В рестораны, конечно, редко, а вот вместе ходим часто. 

— Я вообще разочаровался в ресторанах, — поспешил добавить Шоичи. — У меня на родине один старый японец держит небольшой ресторан, «Таке-суши», и я ни у кого не пробовал более вкусных блюд. Говорят, он вообще лучший повар в Японии. Так что ходить в японские рестораны для меня все равно, что провоцировать изжогу.

— Забавная метафора, — Пьетра улыбалась, покачивая бокал с остатками вина в руке. Шоичи кивнул, поглядывая на невозмутимого Бьякурана, намазывающего мягкий хлеб сливочным маслом, и снова принялся за свой суп, спеша доесть его, пока тот совсем не остыл.

Горничная вернулась в столовую, везя на тележке вторые блюда, и Шоичи перевел дыхание. Он оказался не готов к этому рубежу; поведение Бьякурана — все равно, что открытым текстом заявить об их отношениях, а он идти на такое был не согласен, он самому себе-то еще не все объяснил. Бьякуран так следил за ним, будто проверял на прочность: выдержит ли, примирится с его требованиями? Шоичи не хотелось отступать или давать слабину, поэтому он принимал условия игры, стараясь сражаться с Бьякураном на равных, хотя ему и не хватало уверенности в себе.

— Чем планируете заняться на каникулах? В округе намечается несколько увлекательных мероприятий, могу вас провести, куда захотите, — предложила Пьетра, помогая горничной. Бьякуран молчал, придирчиво разглядывая тарелку с тарталетками, как будто предоставлял ему одному отдуваться за них обоих.

— Ну, мы планировали ездить на побережье, к морю. На пикники. И было бы здорово осмотреть окрестности, все эти замки и виноградники.

— Постой-ка, — воскликнул Бьякуран, подавившись и закашлявшись. Ирие протянул ему через стол свой бокал, и тот осушил его одним махом, похлопывая себя по груди.

— Бьякуран, осторожнее. Шоичи, вы будете рыбу или мясо? 

— А… рыбу.

— Мы не договаривались на все замки и виноградники! Это же обалдеть, как долго и скучно! Шо-чан, ты сам поймешь это после первого же замка, так что поверь мне и не забивай голову, лучше придумай, чем еще хочешь заняться.

— На самом деле, он прав. Вам хватит одного замка, Шоичи. Они вовсе не такие старинные и романтичные, как вам могло показаться. Это просто приманки для туристов и удобные винные погреба, ничего более, — Пьетра покачала головой и отпустила горничную, поблагодарив ее. — Через неделю или около того состоится один прием, на который соберется вся округа. Это удобный случай, чтобы посетить один из самых крупных замков Тосканы. Не хотите присоединиться ко мне? В приглашении не указано количество человек, а мне будет приятно выйти в свет с такими красивыми молодыми людьми, — Пьетра ослепительно улыбнулась Шоичи, и он почувствовал, что теперь не сможет отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения.

— Ну, это было бы здорово, — робко заметил он, ища поддержки у Бьякурана.

— Под словами «вся округа» подразумевается куча снобов и жадных стариканов со своими молодыми женами, которые далеко не так приятны в общении, как Пьетра. И суть приема заключается в том, что ты входишь в огромный зал, набитый снобами в костюмах, берешь бокал вина с принадлежащего замку виноградника и весь вечер снуешься от одного сноба к другому, абсолютно ничем не занимаясь. Уж лучше мы объедем все замки, Шо-чан.

— Ты ужасно несправедлив! — воскликнула Пьетра. — В округе живет множество милейших людей, ты просто не знаком ни с кем, поэтому так говоришь.

— Мне не нужно с ними знакомиться, я и так знаю, что они все как один похожи на отца, — проговрил Бьякуран бесцветным голосом, вертя в руках столовый нож.

— Он не сноб и не старик, не говори глупостей.

— Да, ты права. Он хуже.

— Бьякуран! — Пьетра бросила на сына предостерегающий взгляд, и Шоичи поспешил опустить глаза в свою тарелку, принимаясь ковырять вилкой кусок рыбы, от которой исходил аппетитный аромат.

— Шо-чан, думаю, пора рассказать тебе кое-что о моем отце, — начал Бьякуран, подпирая подбородок ладонью. Пьетра тяжело вздохнула, поднося ко рту свой бокал. 

— А может, не стоит? — Ирие казалось, что сейчас он уже не настолько сильно хочет узнать семью Бьякурана поближе.

— Раз уж мы с тобой такие близкие друзья, то я думаю, что ты должен знать, — спокойно ответил Бьякуран, беря бокал матери и снова наполняя его вином.

Шоичи вжал голову в плечи, испуганно глядя на Пьетру, но та лишь слабо улыбнулась ему одними уголками губ.

— В нашей семье все решают мужчины, Шоичи, — объяснила она, растягивая слова, как будто оправдываясь одной фразой за все, что Бьякуран мог бы рассказать ему.

— В общем, мы с отцом не ладим из-за некоторых непримиримых противоречий во взглядах на жизнь, и это, в конце концов, раскололо нашу семью. Это вкратце, — улыбнулся Бьякуран, с энтузиазмом вонзая вилку в свой бифштекс. — А вообще я его терпеть не могу, и он об этом знает.

— Что же он тебе такого сделал, не купил леденец в парке, когда тебе было четыре? — осторожно спросил Шоичи.

— Да не были мы с ним никогда в парке, и леденцы я не люблю. А подробности слишком скучные, чтобы портить ими этот чудесный бифштекс. Ты знаешь, что очень ошибся, выбрав рыбу?

— С чего бы вдруг? Она вкусная, — Шоичи хлопал глазами, пытаясь поспеть за скачущим с мысли на мысль Бьякураном. 

— Это тилапия, а бифштекс — из кабанины, — пояснила Пьетра, с искоркой интереса глядя на Шоичи. 

— Тила-кто? Телепатия? А она вообще съедобная? — заволновался Шоичи, разглядывая кусок рыбы в своей тарелке. — И… кабанина?! В смысле, это кабан? Откуда здесь бифштекс из кабана? — продолжал удивляться Шоичи, не обращая внимания на залившегося смехом Бьякурана.

— Тилапия — это рыба, Шоичи, и она съедобна, все в порядке. У вас в тарелке она под соусом из лимона и сыра, это очень хороший рецепт. А в Тоскане очень популярна охота на кабанов, это местное развлечение. Я понимаю, для вас бифштекс из кабанины — экзотика, но здесь это то же самое, что для вас икра летучей рыбы. 

— В общем, ешь и проси добавки, Шо-чан, бифштекс сегодня просто отличный, — подмигнул Бьякуран, ловко орудуя ножом.

— У меня что-то аппетит пропал, — промямлил Ирие, поднося бокал с вином ко рту.

— Скоро подадут салат, он очень простой, берите двойную порцию, — подсказала Пьетра, понимающе улыбаясь.

— Так и сделаю, — Шоичи кивнул, с благодарностью глядя на синьору Джессо.

— А десерт будет? — поинтересовался Бьякуран с набитым ртом.

— Кстати, по поводу десерта. Мария жаловалась, что пирожные с виноградным кремом куда-то бесследно исчезли, не знаешь, кто мог бы их съесть? — Пьетра смерила сына холодным взглядом и откинулась на спинку стула, комкая в руках салфетку. Шоичи предпочел сделать вид, что вообще не понимает, о чем идет речь.

— А крем был виноградный? Я не заметил. Значит, не виноградный, — заявил Бьякуран, нагло улыбаясь. 

— Твой ужасный характер не исправит даже гастрит. А на десерт будет скьячата.

— Правда? По-моему, я лет сто не ел скьячату.

— А что за… вот это вот? — поинтересовался Шоичи, выбирая тарталетку с блюда. Попалась с креветками.

— Это пирог с виноградом, ничего особенного. Скоро сбор урожая, но на лозах уже есть спелые грозди, начинается сезон блюд со свежим виноградом, — пояснила Пьетра, тепло улыбаясь.

— А виноградники это больше, чем ваше увлечение, верно? — спросил он, чуть осмелев.

— Это моя страсть. Я выросла на большой плантации, у меня в жилах течет виноградный сок, — ответила Пьетра, вздергивая подбородок. Нетрудно было заметить, что она гордилась своими землями. Пьетра действительно была удивительной женщиной: всего несколько минут назад ее сын признал, что их семья потерпела полное фиаско в плане отношений, а вот виноградники, похоже, спасали ее от любых проблем.

Мысли Шоичи прервали нарастающий гул шагов, доносящийся из-за дверей столовой. Он насторожился, пытаясь припомнить, не упоминал ли кто-нибудь о визите гостя. Но по всему выходило, что это мог быть только…

— Федерико?..

Двери столовой отворились, впуская высокого немолодого мужчину, одетого в светлый костюм и белую рубашку. Он уверенно прошел внутрь, останавливаясь возле места напротив синьоры Джессо и поправляя запонки в манжетах рукавов. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он. — Приятного аппетита.

— Привет, отец, — сказал Бьякуран, потирая переносицу двумя пальцами и прикрыв глаза.

Шоичи уставился на вошедшего мужчину, пытаясь сложить два и два: тот человек, синьор Джессо, о котором они говорили за столом всего несколько минут назад, и только что вошедший мужчина – это одно и то же лицо. Но очевидное продолжало казаться ему нереальным, как во сне, когда ты точно знаешь, что спишь, и оттого все происходящее вокруг просто не укладывается в голове.

— Молодой человек? — синьор Джессо склонил голову набок, глядя с вежливым интересом, но Шоичи продолжал молча пялиться на него, не зная, что сказать.

— Это мой гость, Ирие Шоичи, — представил его Бьякуран, выводя Шоичи из оцепенения. Он чувствовал, как стремительно заливаются краской его щеки, — наверное, и всем вокруг это должно было быть видно.

— Синьор Джессо, очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — поздоровался Ирие, прочистив горло. Он совершенно не знал, как себя вести с этим человеком. Мужчина стоял в паре метров от него у другого конца стола, молча разглядывая гостя.

— Мне тоже, — ответил он отрывисто. — Пьетра, — кивнув головой синьоре Джессо, Федерико сел за стол, поправляя рукава. Он отлично говорил по-английски и был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не перейти на итальянский в присутствии гостя.

— Сказать на кухне, что ты… — начала она, запинаясь, но синьор Джессо остановил ее знаком.

— Они знают.

За столом повисло напряженное молчание, которое, казалось, можно было ощутить кожей. Шоичи исподтишка рассматривал Федерико Джессо, перебирая в пальцах льняную хрустящую салфетку. Тот с виду походил на типичного итальянца: оливковая кожа, черные волосы, темные глаза. На первый взгляд он ничем не привлекал к себе внимания. Только всмотревшись в его лицо можно было заметить, что его черты отличаются от типичных европейских: заостренный хищный профиль, прямой нос, чуть раскосые глаза и по-восточному широкие скулы. Разрез глаз – вот что привлекало взгляд; в этих чертах можно было с легкостью увидеть лицо Бьякурана. 

Синьор Джессо же в ответ спокойно рассматривал самого Шоичи, щурясь и поджимая губы. Смутившись, он отвел взгляд, посмотрев на Бьякурана, который пристально следил за ним, ловя каждое движение. Синьора Джессо продолжала свой ужин настолько спокойно, насколько вообще это было возможно. 

— Рад, что ты приехал домой. Как учеба? — поинтересовался Федерико, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Шо-чан дает списывать ответы на тесты всему потоку и по дружбе решает контрольные за меня. В общем, все как в школе, волноваться не о чем, — ответил Бьякуран, скривив рот.

— А вы знали, что наш сын окончил школу с отличием? — спросила Пьетра у Шоичи.

— Нет, он никогда не говорил об этом. Да по нему и не скажешь, — ответил он, пытаясь шутить. Бьякуран слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Высший балл по физике на выпускных экзаменах и специальный диплом театрального кружка, — добавила синьора Джессо, горделиво вскинув голову.

— И тринадцать замечаний в личном деле об отвратительном поведении и неуважении, выказываемом к учителям, — добавил Федерико, дернув уголком губ.

— И медаль шахматного клуба. 

— И стену в коридоре накануне выпускного тоже я разрисовал, — перебил Бьякуран, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Физика? Ты никогда не говорил, что разбираешься в ней. Сколько нового я вдруг узнаю. И про театральный кружок тоже. А он хорошо играл? — робко спросил Шоичи, поворачиваясь к синьоре Джессо. 

— Чудесно, — ответила она, мягко улыбаясь. — Но гораздо больше любил ставить пьесы, режиссировать. В старших классах он переписал для игры на сцене сюжеты множества успешных фильмов и сделал из школьного кружка развлечение для всей округи, — их постановки пользовались бешеным успехом. Он даже играл маленького принца.

— Это было в младших классах, и я вовсе не хотел заниматься театром, — уточнил Бьякуран с кислой миной на лице.

— Да, верно, а я настояла, — подтвердила Пьетра. В ее голосе сквозила грусть, он был отравлен сентиментальной болезнью, как сказал бы Бьякуран — памятью. 

— А самое забавное в этой истории то, что, однажды войдя в роль принца, он продолжает играть его до сих пор, — голос Федерико нарушил повисшую тишину, развеяв хрупкую атмосферу прежней непринужденной беседы.

— А отец ужасно злился оттого, что не я был тем выпускником, которого пригласили учиться в финансовую академию при Правительстве. Даже на выпускной не пришел, представляешь? — веселился Бьякуран, обращаясь к Шоичи.

— Это не так, Шоичи, не слушайте, — воскликнула Пьетра, взмахнув рукой. — И Федерико не смог приехать, потому что был занят очень важными делами.

— Как жаль, что дела не вынудили его остаться вдали отсюда на ближайшую вечность, — заметил Бьякуран с притворной досадой в голосе.

Ирие кусок в горле не лез, так резко переменилась обстановка за столом. Он верил Бьякурану на слово, когда тот говорил, что терпеть не может своего отца, но никак не думал, что практически такое же отношение сложится и у него в первые же минуты знакомства. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг этого человека сгущался, как перед грозой. 

Синьор Джессо невозмутимо встречал взгляд каждого из присутствующих, как будто ему было наплевать на смысл сказанных слов. Так бывает, когда человек уверен в своей правде, а от других даже слышать ничего не хочет. Он просто снисходительно выслушивал их. Федерико Джессо подавлял окружающих его людей одним лишь своим присутствием. Этот человек был жесток и требователен ко всем без исключения, а еще всегда ясно давал понять, кто стоит во главе семьи и чье мнение здесь имеет больший вес. Шоичи чувствовал себя третьесортным клерком, трясущимся на планерке перед грозным руководством, и это ему совсем не нравилось. А еще ему совсем не нравилось то, как синьор Джессо действовал на Бьякурана: тот становился все язвительнее и раздраженней с каждой минутой.

— Вы, кажется, японец, верно, Ирие? — уточнил Федерико, проигнорировав слова сына. 

— Верно, — ответил Шоичи, не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки.

— А как вы познакомились с моим сыном?

— Мы учимся вместе. 

— Ах, этот бесполезный технический университет в Штатах, да? — Федерико закивал, брезгливо морща нос. — А как вы попали в этот вуз? Это ведь так далеко от вашей родины.

— Ну, я всегда мечтал поступить туда. По моей специальности это лучший университет в мире. В общем, с некоторыми неудобствами попросту приходится мириться…

— Ради достижения цели, — закончил вместо него синьор Джессо. — Вы совершенно правы, Ирие. Знаете, вы мне уже нравитесь.

— Ты говорил, что не вернешься до конца недели, что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась Пьетра, складывая приборы на тарелке и переключая внимание мужа на себя.

— Да. У меня есть одно очень важное дело здесь, на вилле, и один не менее важный разговор. Нам нужно поговорить о твоем будущем, сын, — сказал Федерико, устремляя взгляд на Бьякурана, но тот никак не отреагировал на слова отца. 

В столовую вернулась горничная. Пока она меняла блюда, Шоичи пару раз встретился взглядом с другом, пытаясь понять, что у него на уме и что он чувствует, но никак не мог его прочитать. Казалось, тот ищет поддержки, но как только Ирие набирался духа, чтобы сказать что-нибудь или сделать, как губы Бьякурана трогала едва заметная улыбка, мягкая и спокойная, и он слегка качал головой, говоря свое «нет», как будто это он собирался защищать его от чего-то.

— И о чем же ты хотел поговорить? — спокойно спросил Бьякуран, когда горничная оставила их. Шоичи только сейчас вспомнил, что совсем забыл про свои планы насчет салата, но это отчего-то уже не представлялось ему таким важным. Синьор Джессо, казалось, обратил все свое внимание на бифштекс, а Пьетра выглядела задумчивой, даже скучающей, как будто сидящие за столом люди абсолютно перестали ее интересовать.

— Поговорим после ужина, наедине, — оборвал его Федерико, не поднимая глаз и ясно давая понять, что тема разговора слишком важна, чтобы посвящать в нее кого-то постороннего.

— У меня нет секретов от присутствующих, и на это самое «после ужина» у меня уже есть планы, увы. Либо сейчас, либо завтра, — заявил Бьякуран жестко, сверкнув глазами из-под светлой челки.

— Это касается моего бизнеса, его реструктуризации и, возможно, выделения из его состава новой фирмы. И о твоей роли в этом процессе, конечно же. У меня есть бумаги, и мне нужна твоя подпись, — пояснил синьор Джессо, и Шоичи с удивлением отметил, что даже такой непреклонный на первый взгляд человек готов идти на уступки. Но это лишь говорило о том, насколько он заинтересован в сотрудничестве, не более. Действительно, синьор Джессо был предпринимателем до мозга костей – даже отношения внутри своей семьи он был не в состоянии построить иначе, чем по-деловому. — Больше никаких деталей, — отрезал Федерико, откупоривая новую бутылку вина, красного.

— Все это мне ужасно неинтересно. Нам не о чем говорить, отец. Я не стану участвовать в твоих делах. Я отдыхать приехал, — Бьякуран улыбнулся, довольно жмурясь, и откинулся на спинку стула, облизывая губы.

— Ты не понял, — с усмешкой сказал Федерико, отставив початую бутылку в сторону, — я не спрашивал твоего мнения. 

— Ты не можешь мне указывать, не забывайся, — проговорил Бьякуран бархатным голосом, так мягко и тихо, что Ирие стало не по себе. Ужасно хотелось покинуть эту комнату, уйти и забиться под одеяло в своей постели. Синьора Джессо тяжело вздохнула, потирая пальцами висок, и вымученно улыбнулась Шоичи, подняв на него усталый взгляд.

— Забываешься здесь ты. Ты всего лишь глупый ребенок, не умеющий слушаться. Пора бы тебе прекратить строить из себя невесть что и хотя бы раз поступить правильно, — произнес синьор Джессо с нотками раздражения в голосе. — Хватит вставлять мне палки в колеса, Бьякуран, твое безразличие ко всему вредит нашей семье.

— Семья? Ты сказал — семья? А где она, эта семья?! — Бьякуран засмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. Его плечи так тряслись, что если бы не смех, Шоичи мог бы подумать, что он плачет. — Нет у тебя никакой семьи, отец, нет, и никогда не было. А у меня будет. Без тебя. Ты мне не нужен, делай, что хочешь, только без меня, — Бьякуран резко поднялся, так, что его стул опрокинулся, громко стукнувшись о пол.

Шоичи вздрогнул, в ужасе переводя глаза с отца на сына. Синьор Джессо отпил несколько глотков из своего бокала и вернул его на стол, напоследок щелкнув пальцем по пузатому прозрачно-розовому боку — бокал опрокинулся, заливая белую скатерть красным вином. 

Они столкнулись — две глыбы льда, два непреклонных в своих решениях человека. У Шоичи мороз проходил по коже от чувства нереальности происходящего — один из лучших вечеров в его жизни так стремительно превращался в катастрофу, что хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, желательно до крови, лишь бы только проснуться. Ему становилось действительно страшно оттого, как быстро их перепалка перерастала в настоящий скандал, и он чувствовал, что это только начало.

— Ты не смеешь так разговаривать со мной. Ты, верно, что-то перепутал, — проговорил синьор Джессо тихо, лениво растягивая слова и следя за тем, как алое пятно пожирает все больше белой ткани. 

Бьякуран молчал, не меняя холодно-отстраненного выражения лица, стоя прямо, как тонкое дерево на отвесной скале, рассекающее бушующий воздушный поток надвое. 

— Мы дали тебе возможность пожить так, как хотелось, и ни в чем не ограничивали, но детство кончилось, Бьякуран, для тебя настало время вернуться в семью. Ты мой наследник, — добавил Федерико с нажимом в голосе, подняв тяжелый взгляд на сына.

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — пролепетал Шоичи, на ватных ногах вставая из-за стола. 

— Шоичи? Что-нибудь с животом? — Пьетра приподнялась но своем месте, готовая прийти на помощь, но он остановил ее.

— Ох, нет, пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, всего лишь немного кружится голова. Это просто смена часовых поясов сказывается. Я пойду, прилягу. Спасибо за чудесный ужин, не волнуйтесь за меня, — Ирие попятился к двери, спеша оказаться подальше отсюда.

— Я провожу тебя, — воскликнул Бьякуран, решительно шагнув к нему. 

— Не надо, правда, у тебя тут дела. Я же никуда не денусь, — Шоичи попытался натянуть улыбку, но ничего не вышло. Бьякуран подошел и взял его под локоть, не слушая просьб. 

— А вдруг ты упадешь с лестницы? Я не могу так рисковать. Спасибо за все, мама, наверное, я обойдусь сегодня без десерта.

— Выздоравливайте, Ирие. Будет очень печально, если Бьякуран вдруг потеряет такого друга, как вы, — сказал синьор Джессо громко, когда Шоичи уже взялся за ручку двери. 

— Спасибо, обязательно, — Шоичи кивком попрощался с Пьетрой и выскользнул в холл, но Бьякуран остался стоять на месте, не шевельнувшись. — Эй, ты идешь? — позвал он тихонько. Бьякуран поднял на него переполненный холодной ненавистью взгляд, и Шоичи отшатнулся назад, испугавшись, но выражение его лица тут же переменилось на спокойное.

— Я должен остаться, — проговорил он мягко, протянув руку и коснувшись щеки Шоичи. — Не упади с лестницы, хорошо? — Бьякуран криво улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза, и медленно закрыл дверь.

Оставшись в одиночестве по другую сторону двери, Шоичи какое-то время не мог решить, что делать дальше. Положив ладонь на блестящее от лака прохладное дерево, он прислушивался, пытаясь понять, о чем говорят голоса, но не мог разобрать ни единого тихого слова, сказанного на итальянском. Внутри разливался холодный отчаянный страх, опутывая мерзкими щупальцами сердце. Зажмурившись на секунду, Шоичи отступил назад, ноги словно налились свинцом. Поднявшись на вершину лестницы, он осел на последнюю ступеньку, прижавшись лбом к периллам. В доме было так тихо, что можно было услышать даже свое дыхание. 

Все шло настолько неправильно и нехорошо, что Шоичи хотелось закричать, лишь бы остановить на секунду время и повернуть его вспять, вернувшись назад — туда, где все шло так легко и гладко, и изменить что-нибудь, сделать что угодно. Лишь бы не сидеть сейчас на сквозняке, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и гадать, что же случится дальше. У Шоичи было нехорошее предчувствие — так сердце замирает при взгляде на хмурое небо, когда знаешь, что вот-вот ударит молния и оглушающие раскаты грома накроют тебя с головой.

Он проклинал тот день, когда Бьякурану взбрело в голову привезти его сюда, в Тоскану, в свой дом. Возможно, если бы он продолжал не появляться здесь, им с отцом не пришлось бы выяснять отношения. Не пришлось бы терпеть друг друга, выслушивать и разбираться с проблемами, накопившимися за всю их искалеченную семейную жизнь. Шоичи знал, что нельзя бегать от чего-то вечно и рано или поздно им пришлось бы встретиться лицом к лицу, но больше всего на свете он жалел о том, что все это происходило сейчас из-за него и по его вине. В голову закралась предательская мысль о том, что если бы он никогда не знал Бьякурана, то и всего этого не было бы. 

Ирие раскачивался взад-вперед, про себя считая от одного до десяти и обратно. Внизу хлопнули двери, и он вскинул голову, ища глазами Бьякурана, но это оказалась синьора Джессо. Она остановилась посреди холла, прижимая ладони к вискам, как будто стараясь сдержать раскалывающуюся голову. 

Шоичи было жаль ее. Пьетра была прекрасной женщиной, которой в жизни не досталось счастья. Заботиться о сухой земле и виноградных кустах она стала явно не от сладкой жизни — скорее оттого, что больше заботиться было не о ком и не о чем. Он ни за что на свете не мог себе представить, что такой человек, как Федерико Джессо, когда-либо в своей жизни вообще нуждался в заботе. Из него откровенно сочилось ничем не прикрытое безразличие ко всему живому. Даже близкие были для него не важнее пешек на шахматной доске. Всего лишь принадлежащие ему фигуры, которые следовало как можно выгоднее использовать в своей партии. 

Пьетра была королевой. В ее власти было вести себя и заниматься тем, чем ей было угодно, но эта свобода была ограничена рамками доски. В пределах предоставленных мужем возможностей Пьетра была вольна делать то, что ей заблагорассудится, но при этом она все равно всегда оставалась королевой своего короля, его фигурой, готовой следовать, куда скажут, при первом же требовании.

А Бьякуран был не более, чем рядовой пешкой. Но у этой пешки имелось одно навязчивое, видное невооруженным глазом желание достичь противоположного края поля и стать свободной фигурой, такой же вольной птицей, как и королева шахматной доски, и уже тогда использовать любую, даже самую безумную возможность, чтобы вырваться с игрового поля.

Ирие горько усмехнулся этим мыслям, затаившись в своем укрытии. Пьетра поправила прическу, и, глубоко вздохнув, сделала шаг по направлению к входной двери. Но как только он расслабился, готовый вернуться к своим размышлениям, синьора Джессо развернулась и посмотрела прямо на него.

— Я вас вижу, Шоичи, — сказала она с улыбкой, складывая руки на груди. — Что вы здесь делаете, вам уже лучше?

— Да мне и не было плохо, честно говоря, — ответил Шоичи, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я хотел… ну, в общем, неважно. А как вы узнали, что я здесь? 

— Это было совсем нетрудно. Уверена, вы сами догадаетесь. 

Ирие задумался на мгновение.

— Ясно, он тоже так делал, да? 

— Постоянно. Так что у меня давно выросли глаза на затылке. Не стоит ждать его, они могут препираться часами, пока у обоих не пересохнет в горле. 

— Да я…

— Ах, Шоичи, вы ужасно наивный, — рассмеялась Пьетра. — Неужели в этом доме есть еще хоть одна причина, по который вы торчите на лестнице в восемь вечера после такого тяжелого дня, кроме той, что зовется Бьякураном?

— Ладно, вы победили, — сдался Ирие, смущенно опуская глаза. 

— За это составьте компанию, Шоичи. Хочу немного прогуляться. И если хотите, выпьем чаю после, попробуете скьячату.

— Да, точно, пирог с виноградом, — вспомнил он. — Я совсем не против. 

Из столовой не доносилось ни звука, и Шоичи подумал, что было бы действительно глупо торчать под дверью, дожидаясь Бьякурана. К тому же он был почти уверен, что тот обязательно найдет его сам, когда освободится. Поравнявшись с Пьетрой, Шоичи предложил ей взять его под руку, неуклюже подставляя локоть. Синьора Джессо рассмеялась, всплеснув руками, но все же не оставила галантный жест без внимания.

— Вы уверены, что в вас нет ни капли итальянской крови, Шоичи? 

— Совершенно точно.

— Вы удивительный молодой человек. Я так рада, что мы познакомились, — призналась она, идя под руку с Шоичи. — Вы добавили моей жизни немного ярких красок, а это дорогого стоит, поверьте.

— Спасибо вам, я тоже… тоже рад, что оказался здесь.

— Несмотря на то, как ужасно все идет, верно? — добавила за него Пьетра.

— Верно, — глухо подтвердил Шоичи.

***

Они вышли из дома на террасу. На тосканские холмы постепенно опускались летние сумерки, и вскоре должно было совсем стемнеть. Шоичи хорошо знал, насколько быстро наступает ночь в горах. Заходящее за горизонт солнце расцвечивало нежными оттенками оранжевого и красного легкие перистые облака. Там, вдали, где небо скрывалось за волнистыми гребнями кажущихся сейчас почти черными холмов, алые разводы походили на краску, по неосторожности пролитую на незаконченный холст.

— Знаете, Бьякуран никогда никого не приводил в этот дом, даже в детстве, — сказала синьора Джессо задумчиво. 

Шоичи не нашел, что ответить. Ему было очень приятно, но в то же время становилось страшно от того доверия и той ответственности, что на него возлагалась. Он как будто вошел в узкий круг людей, знающих тайну, способную изменить весь мир. Если бы даже он и захотел уйти от этого знания, ему бы уже ни за что на свете не позволили это сделать. Да только уходить не хотелось. Он чувствовал себя привязанным, и от каждой, даже самой незначительной мысли о том, чтобы высвободиться, становилось больно — как будто стальным тросом было оплетено сердце. Рванешься прочь, — и его вырвет из груди. Бьякуран так незаметно и так крепко привязал его к себе, что дыхание перехватывало оттого, как натягивалась эта связь между ними при любой попытке ее разорвать. Концы этих нитей были намертво вплетены под самую кожу, так глубоко, что давно срослись с телом и проникли до самой души. Сегодня Шоичи ясно ощутил, как Бьякуран может дергать за ниточки со своего конца, заставляя его делать все, что только захочет. 

— Почему у вас все так вышло? — спросил Ирие тихо, почти не надеясь на честный ответ. 

Синьора Джессо тяжело вздохнула, ступив на узкую каменную дорожку, рассекающую надвое газон. Шоичи смотрел на ее прямую спину, острые узкие плечи, и думал, что если кто и достоин хранить чужие тайны в себе, так это Пьетра Джессо. Он не разбирался в женщинах, как и не разбирался в жизни, но не нужно быть знатоком, чтобы понять, кто сохранял семью Джессо на плаву все те годы, пока отец и сын продолжали свою грызню. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что она любила своего сына настоящей материнской любовью, также как она не любила и мужа, но Пьетра… любила их семью, как бы противоречиво это не звучало. Она хранила эти связи, потому что не чувствовала себя в праве разорвать их, потому что не могла освободиться. Синьора Джессо была частью чего-то важного и хорошо это понимала, а потому просто не могла поступиться своим долгом и разрушить своды, ставшие для нее темницей. Иначе слишком много всего будет погребено под обломками. 

— Когда-то у меня была мечта о своем доме, о муже и детях, очень простая мечта. И однажды она осуществилась, так просто и легко, что я долго не могла поверить в свое счастье. А когда поверила, то оказалось, что в моей мечте никто, кроме меня, не счастлив. Оказалось, что просто иметь дом и семью — это слишком мало для счастья. Вы можете себе представить, что такое возможно? Как будто мне дали красивую коробку, но пустую внутри. Было горько осознавать эту пустоту в своей жизни, но однажды я смогла найти, чем заполнить хотя бы ее часть. 

Пьетра сошла с каменной дорожки на голую черную землю, вздохнув полной грудью, и прикрыла глаза. Она шла меж рядов стройных виноградных деревьев, касаясь пальцами широких узорчатых листьев и мутных гроздей спелых ягод, а Шоичи смотрел на нее с болью в сердце и не мог понять, за что жизнь так жестока к людям. Даже те, кто имеют все, остаются бедняками. Может быть, люди от природы слишком жадные, а может, не умеют видеть истинную ценность вещей, но им всегда мало того, что у них есть. Достаточно лишить человека чего-то одного, какой-то мелочи, и вся его жизнь пойдет прахом. Пьетра заполнила пустоту в своей жизни виноградными лозами, но и они никогда не заменят ей того, что она потеряла. 

— У меня была одна крошечная мечта, о которой я даже боялась говорить вслух, а теперь эта мечта рассыпается прямо у меня на глазах, и я ничего не могу сделать. Я не знаю, сколько еще ей осталось жить.

— А вы никогда не думали сбежать отсюда? — выпалил Шоичи вдруг, сам не ожидая от себя такой дерзости. — Ну знаете, развестись и уехать куда-нибудь, снова выйти замуж и попробовать начать все сначала. Хотя бы свою жизнь вы могли бы изменить.

— Не смогла бы. Знаете, а Бьякуран ведь был самым очаровательным ребенком на свете, он был похож на ангела. Я так надеялась, что он сможет изменить мою жизнь, я так ждала этого, но ничего не вышло. А когда я это поняла, было уже слишком поздно, поздно для всего. Я оказалась привязана к семье. Привязана прожитыми годами и пережитыми чувствами. Возможно, это какая-то особая разновидность трусости — страх отказаться от того, о чем больше всего мечтал. К тому же, Федерико не тот человек, от которого можно сбежать. Он найдет кого угодно, а предательство никогда не простит, тем более женщине.

Пьетра увлекала его все дальше, своим тихим голосом рассказывая обо всем, что наболело в ее сердце. Шоичи слушал и представлял себе ее жизнь как наяву, как будто видел собственными глазами. 

— Бьякуран рассказывал вам хоть что-нибудь о том, что за дела ведет мой муж? — спросила Пьетра, искоса взглянув на Ирие. 

— Только о том, что его дела не всегда… чисты и прозрачны, — ответил он осторожно, припоминая их с Бьякураном разговор. Отчего-то ему казалось, что с синьорой Джессо можно говорить откровенно.

— Что ж, он был очень деликатен, — заметила она, выгнув бровь. — Мой муж держит в своих руках каждую конторку во всей Тоскане, приносящую доход более ста тысяч в год. Весь этот механизм направлен только на то, чтобы передавать деньги из рук в руки и в конечном итоге доносить их до моего мужа, на самую верхушку пирамиды. Знаете, его компании имеют контрольные пакеты акций или же преобладающую долю в уставном капитале более мелких фирм, те, в свою очередь, являются собственниками других, а те – еще более мелких, и так до тех пор, пока от машиностроительных заводов по цепочке нельзя будет спуститься до сети киосков, которые продают жвачку и газеты на автозаправках. Этим он добивается полного подавления конкурентов и искусственной монополизации интересующих его рынков. Мой муж любит все простое и действенное.

— Но ведь все это в рамках закона, разве нет? — поинтересовался Шоичи после недолгих раздумий.

— Да, конечно, эти его дела вполне законны. А вот причины, по которым конкуренты Федерико так часто заболевают смертельными болезнями или попадают в катастрофы, или череда ужасных несчастных случаев, постигших его компаньонов в последнее время — это уже дела совсем другого рода, вы не находите?

У Шоичи по спине пробежал холодок. Он смутно подозревал, что Федерико Джессо может оказаться замешан в чем-либо подобном, но услышать это своими ушами все равно оказалось для него шоком. 

— Но вас ведь эти дела не касаются, — прошептал он.

— Меня — нет, — произнесла Пьетра тихо, не поднимая глаз. 

Шоичи вглядывался вдаль, кусая губы. На шее словно повис камень, притягивая его к земле, с каждой секундой становилось все тяжелее дышать. Возможно, это и было то, что Бьякуран чувствовал на протяжении большей части своей жизни. 

— Вы, должно быть, теперь жалеете о том, что связались с нашей семьей. Но было бы нечестно оставлять вас в неведении и дальше. Бьякуран думает, что все это его не касается, — Пьетра взмахнула рукой, показывая куда-то в сторону. — Думает, что если он отвернется от отца, то и Федерико сделает то же самое. Но он ужасно ошибается.

— Я не понимаю, почему синьор Джессо так стремится привязать его к своим делам? — пробормотал Шоичи, пытаясь разобраться во всем. 

— Это мафия, ему нужен наследник. Кто-то, кто возьмет на себя управление империей после его смерти.

— Но ведь Бьякуран не хочет этим заниматься, как можно заставить его? Он развалит весь бизнес назло отцу, это ведь очевидно!

— Вы правы, но это не имеет значения. От него и не требуется заниматься делами, для этого у Федерико есть управляющие. Он лишь желает, чтобы семья Джессо всегда оставалась на вершине величия. 

— Так глупо, — выпалил Ирие, качая головой, и тут же пожалел о своих словах. — Простите, я не должен был так говорить.

— Но вы ведь правы, это ужасно глупо. Знаете, некоторые мужчины до сих пор рождаются с желанием вести войны и строить крепости во славу своего герба, и Федерико как раз один из таких мужчин. Если бы человеку была отведена жизнь в сто или двести лет, он бы завоевал полмира и построил свое государство, можете не сомневаться, — сказала Пьетра, смеясь. — Мой муж большой мечтатель, даже еще больший, чем я или вы. Его трагедия заключается в том, что он не осознает всю бесплотность своих мечтаний, не осознает их обреченность.

— Вы думаете, что знаете, о чем я мечтаю?

— Да. Иначе я буду не я, Шоичи. Но вы слишком наивны, как я и говорила. Ваша мечта как будто написана у вас на лбу — любой желающий может полюбоваться.

Шоичи смутился такой откровенности. Подавив ребяческое желание провести по лбу ладонью, чтобы стереть все надписи, он постарался снова взять себя в руки и вернуться к волновавшей его теме.

— А почему ваш муж уверен, что и Бьякуран однажды поступит так же и всерьез озаботится тем, чтобы бизнес перешел и к его наследнику? А еще, как он не боится, что управляющие обманут его однажды? 

— А что, по-вашему, он должен был бы сделать? Попробуйте представить себя на его месте, и вы поймете, что тоже сделали бы все что угодно ради своей мечты. К тому же даже я не могу до конца понять своего мужа и его истинные мотивы. А потому не уверена, что он отступится от поставленной цели.

— Иными словами, он будет давить на Бьякурана до тех пор, пока тот не уступит, верно? — спросил Ирие, скривившись. 

— Он может найти множество способов, чтобы достичь желаемого, — проговорила Пьетра, взглянув ему в глаза. — Мне очень страшно, Шоичи, очень. Я живу как на вулкане. Один из них может взорваться в любой момент. Даже Бьякуран… 

— Да, он ни за что не уступит. Страшно представить, что будет дальше. 

Шоичи обернулся, глядя на дом. В сгущающихся сумерках он выглядел совсем не так, как при свете дня. Шоичи с удивлением понял, что находиться на половине Пьетры, здесь, среди виноградных кустов, ему нравится намного больше. Здесь даже дышалось как-то по-особенному: сладко пахло переспелым виноградом и едва заметно — преющими листьями. Лучи заходящего солнца подсвечивали изумрудную зелень так, что на листьях были видны прожилки, как тонкие вены в живой ткани. Стоя против света, Шоичи видел, как бликует солнце на багровых виноградинах, видел отблески рыжего на черной земле под ногами. Где-то в отдалении гудела оса, собирая сок с лопнувших ягод. Но стоило повернуться спиной к свету, как те же лишенные солнечного кусты начинали выглядеть темными и безжизненными.   
— Проблема ведь лишь в том, как на это посмотреть, верно? — пробормотал Шоичи, касаясь пальцами теплой грозди. — Скажите, Пьетра, а кого поддерживаете вы, мужа или сына?

— Мне все равно, — синьора Джессо покачала головой. На удивленный взгляд Шоичи она ответила рассеянной улыбкой. — Я поддержу любого, что бы они ни решили, а если так и не найдут выход, продолжу поддерживать равновесие между ними. Я не могу выбрать ничью сторону, я должна сохранять то, что осталось от моей семьи. Полагаю, спрашивать, кого поддерживаете вы, нет смысла. Вы бы хотели уехать отсюда вместе с Бьякураном и вернуться к своей обычной жизни, верно?

— Нет, не совсем так, — ответил Ирие, качая головой. Пьетра с видимым интересом слушала его. — Вы правы, Пьетра, принимать одну точку зрения было бы неверно. Я поддержу Бьякурана, но… неважно, что он решит. Что бы ни было, уже неважно, — Шоичи покачал головой, засовывая руки в карманы. 

— Вы считаете, это будет правильно?

— Да, только так и будет правильно, — улыбнулся Шоичи. 

— Вы просто переполнены позитивом, что это, правильный настрой в жизни?

— Вроде того. Просто что бы ни случилось, можно ведь найти выход из любой ситуации. Можно справиться с чем угодно, нужно только не сдаваться, — ответил Шоичи, закидывая руки за голову и потягиваясь всем телом до хруста в позвонках.

— Вы удивительный человек, Шоичи. Мой сын, должно быть, очень ценит вас. И знаете что, я нашла одну гроздь, которую просто необходимо сорвать, иначе виноград забродит прямо на ветке. Хотите попробовать? — Пьетра задорно улыбнулась ему, и у Шоичи на душе потеплело. 

— Очень хочу!

***

 

— Выпьем чаю на террасе, вы не против? — предложила Пьетра, когда они подходили к дому. — Вечер такой теплый.

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Шоичи.

— Я принесу поднос, а вы посидите тут, я скоро вернусь, — синьора Джессо скрылась за дверью, оставив Шоичи одного.

В руках у него была плетеная чаша, полная темного спелого винограда, а на сердце заметно потеплело. Сумерки сгустились, пропитав воздух привкусом душной августовской ночи, едва заметный аромат ночных фиалок щекотал ноздри. Сейчас Шоичи действительно казалось, что ничего ужасного не может произойти. Он готов поддержать Бьякурана, что бы ни случилось. Чувство привязанности крепло внутри него с каждой минутой. Хотелось увидеть Бьякурана, перекинуться с ним парой слов, удостовериться в том, что он в порядке. 

Шоичи присел на один из стульев, стоящих вокруг стола, задумчиво разглядывая виноградные грозди, как откуда-то из дома до него донесся отчетливый звон бьющегося стекла. Подскочив на ноги, он поспешил внутрь, решив, что синьора Джессо могла разбить что-нибудь на кухне, и ей может понадобиться помощь. Но как только Шоичи приблизился к двери кухни, что-то тяжелое упало на пол совсем в другой стороне дома. Сбитый с толку, он пошел туда, откуда продолжал доноситься шум, пока не наткнулся на резную дверь из темного дерева. Волосы на затылке вставали дыбом от тяжелого предчувствия, копившегося внутри, но Шоичи все же открыл дверь, входя в небольшую комнату, напоминающую приемную возле кабинета. Пара кожаных кресел и журнальный столик у стены — вот и вся ее обстановка, только в боковой от входа стене была еще одна дверь. 

Шоичи замер, не решаясь ступить дальше, как вдруг совсем рядом с ним раздался сдавленный хрип, будто кто-то задыхался, скрежет и стук, а потом двери с грохотом распахнулась, и из нее вылетел Бьякуран спиной вперед, еле удержавшись на ногах в последнее мгновение. Шоичи от неожиданности выронил чашу с виноградом, которую держал в руках. Глухо ударившись о пол, она перевернулась, и ягоды покатились по полу в разные стороны.

— Шоичи! — воскликнул Бьякуран, вздрогнув. 

— Я слышал шум, ничего не… случи… лось?..

На бледной щеке Бьякурана краснели две глубоких царапины, прямо под татуировкой, а волосы над виском были густо заляпаны чем-то красным. Ирие бросился к нему, чувствуя, как холодеет сердце, но тот отпрянул назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Бьякуран тяжело дышал, затравленно глядя на Шоичи, весь перед его футболки был перепачкан тем же, чем и волосы. Шоичи уставился на алую каплю, стекавшую с волос на кожу его лица, на то, как медленно она поползла вниз, пока не добралась до подбородка, оттуда тяжело сорвавшись. Капля ударилась о пол, расплывшись некрасивой кляксой совсем рядом с одной из укатившихся виноградных ягод. Бьякуран тяжело вздохнул, хрипло позвав его:

— Шоичи, подожди секунду… не поворачивайся! — затараторил он, но было уже поздно. Шоичи увидел.

В проеме распахнутой двери на полу лежал Федерико Джессо, неуклюже раскинув руки в стороны, а из шеи у него торчало что-то тонкое и блестящее. Несколько кажущихся почти черными в свете электрических ламп виноградин угодили прямо в багровую лужу, растекающуюся из-под его головы. 

Кровь. Крови на полу было столько, что у Шоичи перед глазами начало стремительно темнеть, живот скрутило в сильнейшем спазме, и он почти упал на колени, хватаясь рукой за стену. К горлу подступила рвота. Пришлось зажать рот рукой, запрокидывая голову вверх я быстро дыша через нос. Сквозь мутную мглу перед глазами Шоичи различил прямо перед собой белое лицо Бьякурана с размазанной по щеке кровью. И тогда он не выдержал.

Толкнув его что было силы, Ирие вскочил на ноги, бросившись прочь оттуда. Он ударился плечом о дверной косяк, когда выбегал из комнаты, ноги заскользили по мраморному полу, когда Шоичи, почти не дыша, пересекал холл, желая только одного: поскорее вырваться наружу. Ночной воздух окутал его своей пеленой, лоб тут же похолодел, когда он выскочил наружу из дома, волосы прилипли к мокрым вискам. Шоичи прошиб холодный пот. Он бежал, не чувствуя земли под ногами, не видя ничего перед собой и едва дыша. Ветки хлестнули по лицу, когда он нырнул в проход между двумя рядами виноградных деревьев.

— Шоичи! — раздался крик Бьякурана. Он бежал за ним, кажется, нагоняя.

Ирие зажмурился, внутри все обрывалось от страха, тело не чувствовалось. В ночной тишине он различал только свое тяжелое дыхание и бешеное сердцебиение, от которого закладывало уши. Что-то налетело на него сзади, Шоичи упал навзничь, пробороздив щекой по земле. Мелкие камешки впились во все тело. Джессо придавил его всем весом, сжимая руками бока. Шоичи вскинулся, рванувшись вперед, угодил локтем куда-то в живот Бьякурана, отчего тот закашлялся. Снова стало дурно, поднявшаяся от земли пыль не давала дышать. Он приподнялся на локтях, хватая ртом воздух, прежде чем его вывернуло наизнанку, скрутив спазмом внутренности.

Шоичи кашлял, пытаясь удержаться на трясущихся руках, и его продолжало рвать. Слезы потекли из глаз, очки слетели с переносицы, как только он упал. Бьякуран придерживал его за плечо, что-то бормоча прямо над ухом, и от его близости становилось только хуже. В нос бил отчетливый запах крови и гнилой ягоды. 

От желания кричать разрывало горло, но вместо этого изо рта вырывался только хриплый сип. Бьякуран подхватил его под мышки, оттаскивая назад, сил на сопротивление уже не было, Ирие просто закрыл глаза, пытаясь вытереть лицо рукой. По щекам катились слезы, которые он никак не мог унять. Бьякуран беспорядочно гладил его по волосам, по щекам и шее, не переставая что-то твердить, но Шоичи никак не мог разобрать слов.

— Что ты наделал?! Что ты натворил?! — выпалил Шоичи, как только смог говорить. 

— Я не мог иначе! — закричал Бьякуран, срываясь на хрип. Он вжимался лбом в плечо Ирие, его ощутимо трясло. — Я ничего не мог сделать, он меня вынудил, вынудил, вынудил!!! Он сам во всем виноват, он сам виноват!

— Как ты мог?..

— Не знаю! Он говорил, что уничтожит меня, и я взбесился. Я просто схватил эту штуку и воткнул в него, я только хотел, чтобы он замолчал!

Шоичи зажмурился, слушая эти сбивчивые объяснения, но у него в голове ничего не укладывалось, он был так потрясен, что не понимал смысла даже самых простых слов.

— Что теперь будет? Что с тобой будет?! — прохрипел он, срываясь на высокие ноты.

Бьякуран дышал как загнанный зверь, сжимая Шоичи в своих руках и бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. 

— Я скажу, все, я скажу… сделай так, как я скажу, Шо-чан, пожалуйста, сделай все! — шептал он снова и снова, намертво вцепившись в Шоичи. — Я сделал то, что должен был, по-другому нельзя было, разве ты не понимаешь? Он говорил, что все разрушит, все, если я не стану слушаться, если не подпишу его бумаги. Если ты сделаешь то, что я скажу, Шо-чан, никто ни о чем не узнает, никогда! Помоги мне, прошу тебя! 

— Ты все уничтожил… ты все разрушил, Бьякуран, ты все разрушил, все, что у нас было!..

— Я сделал это ради нас! Иначе у нас не было бы будущего, ты слышишь? Он не дал бы мне жизни, не дал бы… я сделал это ради нас…

Шоичи распахнул глаза, глядя в темное небо. Звезды таяли на нем мутными пятнами, танцуя по всему небу, голова кружилась и гудела. В голове билась одна настойчивая мысль: это конец. Все кончено. Жизнь кончена. Жизнь никогда не будет такой, как прежде. Здесь, под ночным тосканским небом для него начнется совсем другая жизнь.

— Что делать? — выдавил Шоичи, прокашлявшись. — Что мы будем делать? 

Он вывернулся из рук Бьякурана, покачиваясь и трясясь. 

— Мы всех обманем, — сбивчиво прошептал Джессо, разворачивая его лицо к себе, но Шоичи зажмурился, боясь снова увидеть кровь, и прижался щекой к его груди. Бьякуран обхватил его за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. — Нам нужно вернуться в дом, замести следы, — начал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — У тебя есть еще очки в сумке?

— Только линзы, — пролепетал Шоичи, позволяя поднять себя на ноги.

— Ладно, неважно, идем скорее, — Бьякуран крепко взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы в замок, и потянул назад к дому, на ходу давая указания. — Скажем, что на него напали, неважно кто, у него была целая армия врагов. А мы застали убийцу на месте, — Бьякуран осекся на полуслове. — Просто ты был не один, Шоичи, ясно? Мы пришли вдвоем и увидели убийцу. Нужно стереть отпечатки пальцев с ножа. 

— Ничего не выйдет, твоя мать ведь знает, что вы все это время были вдвоем. И неужели у твоего отца нет охраны?! Нет камер? А кто следит за воротами? 

— Они сделают все, как я скажу, они все сделают. В холле должна стоять камера, нужно забрать пленку и уничтожить, тогда никто ничего не докажет! — земля под ногами сменилась на жесткий камень, они вышли на узкую дорожку посреди газона.

— Нужно звонить в полицию прямо сейчас, — заметил Шоичи, постепенно обретая контроль над своими мыслями. — Если мы нашли тело, мы бы в первую очередь позвонили в скорую, а потом в полицию, так правильно. А если полиция обыщет виноградники?

— Мы пытались преследовать убийцу, но тебе стало плохо, все идеально, — холодно ответил Бьякуран. Ирие вздрогнул. У него в голове творилась полнейшая неразбериха, но Бьякуран был так сосредоточен и уверен, что ему невольно передавалось его самообладание. Возможно, думал Шоичи, Бьякуран даже чересчур спокоен. Но он тут же отогнал от себя эту мысль.

Они взлетели по ступенькам на террасу, возвращаясь в дом, и все это время Бьякуран не выпускал руку Шоичи ни на секунду, пока они не добрались до телефона, — тогда он сам высвободился, оседая на мраморный пол. Шоичи слышал, как Бьякуран набрал номер, щелкая клавишами, и через пару секунд уже разговаривал по телефону, срываясь на взволнованный крик. За первым звонком последовал второй, а после него Бьякуран метнулся в сторону, бросив трубку на столик, его быстрые шаги эхом раздавались по всему холлу. 

Шоичи сидел на полу и боялся пошевелиться, собирая в голове все осколки мозаики. «Все получится, получится!» — твердил он сам себе, невидяще глядя в пространство, все вокруг расплывалось цветными пятнами, предметы теряли свою форму, смешиваясь в один тусклый водоворот. Сердце в груди стучало так быстро и гулко, что казалось, его слышно за многие мили отсюда. Вдалеке послышался вой сирен, и у Шоичи все внутри оборвалось от страха – слишком быстро! Бьякуран ничего не успеет! Только он подумал об этом, как в холле снова раздались шаги – звонкий стук каблуков. Шоичи прижал колени к груди, чувствуя, как горло обхватывает колючей проволокой.

— Вы в порядке? — прошептала синьора Джессо, опускаясь прямо перед ним и суя что-то в руки Шоичи. — Очки. 

Стекла были заляпаны пятнами и пылью, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что Шоичи снова мог видеть. Наспех протерев их пальцами, он смог рассмотреть бледное лицо Пьетры прямо перед собой. В руках она сжимала карманный фонарик и прозрачную коробочку с диском.

— Это с камеры наблюдения? — выпалил Шоичи, не веря своим глазам. Синьора Джессо закивала головой. — Спрячьте! — воскликнул он, схватив Пьетру за руки. — Пожалуйста, скорее! 

Синьора Джессо сунула диск за пояс брюк, поправляя на себе помявшуюся тунику. Она выглядела так спокойно и хладнокровно, что Шоичи становилось страшно при взгляде на нее. Оба они, — и мать и сын — были настолько спокойны, что Шоичи ощущал легкое недоумение. Как же гладко все шло! Но раздумывать над этим у него не было ни сил, ни времени.

— Где Бьякуран? Полиция вот-вот будет здесь! 

Ирие тяжело поднялся на непослушных ногах, прислушиваясь к вою сирен и крикам с другого конца дома. Бьякуран вышел в холл, замерев при виде матери. Пьетра резко обернулась, услышав его шаги за спиной. 

— Прости, — сказал Джессо тихо, опустив глаза в пол. 

Прежде, чем Пьетра успела что-либо ответить, в холл с другого конца дома ворвались люди в форме, налетев на них, словно грифы на падаль. У Шоичи снова закружилась голова от громких криков на итальянском, от взглядов десятков пар глаз, уставившихся не него. Пустой желудок сжался, по горлу прокатились острые спазмы.

Его трясли за плечо, настойчиво повторяя какой-то вопрос, но Шоичи не мог даже сосредоточиться на чужом голосе. Все происходящее вокруг превращалось в мешанину из отдельных звуков и картинок, которые Шоичи просто не мог осознать, ежесекундно выпадая из реальности. Единственным, за что зацеплялся его взгляд в этом кошмаре, было бледное лицо Бьякурана и кровь на белых волосах — больше Шоичи ничего не замечал. 

Где-то там, за стеной, лежал труп убитого Бьякураном человека, его собственного отца, а внутри у Шоичи затвердевал панцирь холодного спокойствия, постепенно сковывая сердце и усмиряя бешено бьющийся пульс. 

— Синьор, вы говорите по-английски? — раздался голос у него над ухом.

— Да, — ответил Шоичи, сжимая кулаки.

— Что здесь произошло? 

— Убили человека, — сказал Шоичи, старательно подбирая слова для лжи. — Убили отца моего друга.

 

Эпилог  
Десять дней спустя

 

Волны с гулким шипением разбивались о скалы, от этого шума закладывало уши. Шоичи стоял на краю обрыва и смотрел вниз — туда, где мутное после шторма море взбивало в пену свои воды. Серые облака гуляли по небу, закрывая солнце, отчего вода казалось тоже серой, неживой — совсем не такой, как представлял себе Шоичи. Вообще много всего вдруг оказалось не таким, как он себе представлял. Море, Италия, каникулы… Бьякуран.

— Ветер все никак не уймется, в такую погоду нырять нельзя, — заметил он, появляясь рядом. 

— Но мы же все равно не ради этого приехали, правда? — сказал Шоичи, поднимая глаза к небу.

— Я немного волнуюсь за тебя, если честно, — признался Бьякуран. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — солгал Шоичи.

— Ты переживаешь из-за того, что случилось, я же вижу, ты сам не свой. Ты ненавидишь меня? — прошептал Бьякуран после паузы.

Для Шоичи это звучало как: «Ты поверил?», и ответом было «нет». Он десятки раз прокручивал в голове все то, что произошло в день его приезда в Тоскану. И сотни раз — всю свою жизнь до того момента. И с каждым разом ему все больше казалось, что жизнь в какой-то момент сыграла с ним злую шутку: он разучился отличать сон от яви и правду ото лжи. Бьякуран сыграл с ним эту шутку. Шоичи все прочнее уверял себя в том, что Бьякуран был обманщиком и что он всего лишь использовал его для достижения своих целей. Но в то же время эта мысль казалось настолько нереальной и чудовищной, что неизменно отбрасывало его назад, к самому началу. И приходилось раз за разом обдумывать все заново. Единственное, что пугало Шоичи, так это, что к какому бы выводу он не приходил, любой вариант казался ему приемлемым — и ложь, и правда.

— В том-то и вся проблема, — ответил Ирие после долгих раздумий. — Не ненавижу, а ведь должен бы, ты так не считаешь?

— Тебе виднее.

— Тебе виднее… — повторил Шоичи на автомате. — Мне уже ничего не разглядеть, Бьякуран, я с каждым днем лишаюсь зрения все быстрее. Я уже не различаю, что хорошо, а что плохо.

— Ты впадаешь в меланхолию, тебе совершенно не идет, Шо-чан, — оборвал он его на полуслове, будто вовсе и не слушая, о чем Шоичи говорил.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Зачем затеял все это? — спросил он устало.

— Чтобы ты был со мной, — ответил Бьякуран не медля. Шоичи безотчетно отметил про себя: ответил слишком быстро.

— Ладно, — Шоичи резко развернулся, раскинув руки в стороны и глядя в лицо Бьякурана. — Теперь я твой, что дальше?

— Я еще не решил, — произнес Джессо с улыбкой. — Теперь я стою во главе дел семьи, мы можем делать то, что захотим. Все бумаги отца у меня, подписанные и нотариально заверенные. 

— Какой же ты лгун, — бросил Шоичи, качая головой. — Ты так уверял меня в том, что ненавидишь отца, а на деле все было ради того, чтобы… убрать его с дороги. Это омерзительно.

— Ты не прав, Шо-чан, — мягко возразил Бьякуран, приближаясь к нему вплотную. — Я не лгал тебе и вовсе не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось, но сейчас уже ничего не изменить, как бы сильно ты этого не хотел. Ничего, — подчеркнул он.

— Теперь я вижу, за что тебя так любили в шахматном клубе и театральном кружке, — воскликнул вдруг Ирие, нервно смеясь.

Ему уже действительно ничего не изменить, все слишком перепуталось, связалось в прочные узлы — они оба уже повязаны друг на друге, и если бы Шоичи и захотел уйти, он бы уже не смог. У него в голове все чаще и чаще звучали слова Пьетры. У него ведь тоже была всего лишь одна крошечная мечта, одна единственная. И теперь Шоичи вынужден был смотреть на то, как неизбежно она обращается в пепел, как рассыпается прямо у него на глазах. 

Пьетра уехала в Париж на выставку вин сразу после похорон. Она отвесила звонкую пощечину сыну и попрощалась с Шоичи, искренне пожелав ему удачи. Он был уверен, что они больше никогда не увидятся.

— Нам нужна новая мечта, — начал он тихо, не поднимая головы. Во рту собиралась горечь. Ирие усмехнулся, добавив: — Может, виноградник купим на худой конец, денег у тебя теперь много.

— А почему бы и нет? — вдруг совершенно серьезно произнес Бьякуран; Шоичи вздрогнул. — Не обязательно виноградник. Давай займемся чем-нибудь?

— Завоюем мир? — предложил он, сжимая голову руками.

— А почему бы и нет? — повторил Бьякуран, медленно выговаривая слова. — Давай создадим что-то свое, что-то новое. У отца был грязный бизнес, а мы станем честной мафией, как в кино, Шо-чан.

— Мы же не на Сицилии, — слабо возразил Шоичи, чувствуя, что начинает сходить с ума лишь оттого, что решил хотя бы задуматься над этой безумной идеей.

Бьякуран прищурился, улыбаясь, как будто чувствовал, как слаб Ирие перед ним. Он осторожно обнял его, уткнувшись острым подбородком в плечо, неспешно поглаживая вдоль спины.

— Это будет весело, — сказал Джессо, пресекая все возражения.

Шоичи прикрыл глаза, расслабившись. Он отчетливо ощущал пропасть за своей спиной, — как в своем сне, в тот день, когда жизнь казалась ему такой легкой и прекрасной. 

И он снова не чувствовал страха.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках конкурса Mafia Wars за команду Fight for 10051
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> http://i41.fastpic.ru/big/2012/0622/d7/66ff5e9780ecb7838036b9832def25d7.jpg  
> http://i41.fastpic.ru/big/2012/0622/00/515ced6aa632f2f3f60abd6c5165b200.jpg  
> http://i41.fastpic.ru/big/2012/0622/5b/6d47c3b3f75a9b0522afca9a6f28b75b.jpg  
> «Когда-то была мечта под названием Рим, о ней можно было говорить  
> только шепотом, — чуть повысишь голос, и она исчезнет.   
> Она была такой хрупкой, а теперь, боюсь, не переживет эту зиму»  
> Марк Аврелий, «Гладиатор» Ридли Скотта


End file.
